Don't Let Go
by Zephyress
Summary: Kaoru has inner demons that no one knows about. Literally... crossover w Inuyasha. Rated R just in case. KenKao and InuKag mainly
1. Prolgue Looking Back

hi minna!!!!!!!!!!!!! *waves madly* ^_^ well this is it, my new RK fanfic! this is also my first crossova fanfic. it'll be with the anime Inu-yasha, so this is for all you hanyou fans too! *drools over Sesshy...* um yea...but i'm gonna try to update this as much as possible. my last attempt at fanfiction writing kinda fizzled out. so i started out fresh with a new pen name and everything! okay, i imagine you people are already bored with my life story and such, so lets get to buisness shall we?  
  
a few quick notes:  
  
*i'm definatly going with the originally parings, you know... RK: K/K/B, A/M, S/M & Inu: I/K, S/M ect...if your into tomoe/kenshin or kikyou/inuyasha pairings, TURN BACK NOW  
  
*any reviews sent are greatly appriciated. but if you have a suggestion for the story, please e-mail it to me personally at aquathyst_gem@yahoo.com or AIM me at fLaMiNgAmBeReYeS  
  
*i accept all comments, including flames. but please be human with these people  
  
*for those of you who expect me to update every other day, don't forget that i do have a life, and a very busy one at that. schoolwork and volleyball comes first!  
  
*possible lemon/lime here! for those who want a lemon, write that in a review/e-mail/AIM. if there are little to no requests for a citrus, then none will come. simple as that!  
  
*one more thing...the more you update, the faster i write! hehehehehe  
  
alright! i think thats all for now. so any of you that arent bored already with my mindless rambling, your patience has been appriciated! now let's get on with the show!  
  
********  
  
Don't Let Go_by Sephiress  
  
Prologue) In The Dark  
  
It's getting really old, this whole kidnapping thing. I mean, at first I used to get really scared, thinking I would be raped or beaten. But when the fourth of fifth time comes around where you just sit there tied up waiting to be saved, it gets really dull. The kidnapper just binds and gags you and messes up your appearance so it looks like they hurt you. And then the stupid ones go and take a nap. Poor Kenshin. I can't imagine what he's thinking right now. I really don't want to hear the 'Sessha is sorry, Kaoru-dono. I should leave, then you would be safe' speech.  
  
But that's what happens everytime. Fortunatly I find a way to convince him to stay, whether it be by tears or a whack from my bokken. He thinks he's such a monster. Ha, he doesn't know what real monsters are like. Trust me, I've met the best of them, and I remember.  
  
Waiting for a long time can cause memories long forgotten to come back. Especially when your life is in immediate danger. Try as hard as you might, those memories won't always be good ones. You can bang your head against the floor trying to rid yourself of these memories, but all you do is end up with a headache. So you sit there, thinking about the past. Reminiscing about the good times to forget about reality. Because in reality, you're often...alone in your waiting.  
  
**"Remember Kao-chan! Be careful!"**  
  
I smile.  
  
**"I don't want you coming back scratched by those neko-youkai again"**  
  
Even after all these years, I can still hear their laughter in my head. I can feel their touch and smell their scents.  
  
I miss them, I miss everything about that Era.  
  
**I remember the night I found it, the passage into the past. I was only 13. My mother and father had passed away recently. I spent a lot of time running through the forest to fizzle out my anger and grief. One day, after a long time of running, I found it around midnight. I stood before the most beautiful scenery I have ever witnessed. It was a large clearing in the middle of the forest. In the center of the clearing was a small pond. The water was crystal clear with sakuras floating on the surface, and even a small waterfall on the side. Of course from my run, I was sweaty so I decided to take a little swim. The water was like heaven on my skin. And the last thing I remember was stepping under the glassy waterfall before a flash of blue light took me to the Feudal Era.  
  
"Hey Koga, look what I found here."  
  
I was terrified, and naked. Before me stood a tall boy with a brown eyes, fur clothing, and a tail. (A.N. when i say boy, remember that this took place around 7 years ago so Koga and everyone else is about 7 years younger) And on top of that, I had no idea where I was. The clearing was gone as well as my beautiful pond. But this boy and the other guy who called him...they wern't...human! They were dressed in a similar fashion of beaver fur clothing and they both had long wolf tails and wolf ears.  
  
"Well well well, you don't find humans this deep in the woods that often", the one named Koga said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. 'Oh, I just got transported here through a waterfall from another dimension' sounds great. My head was woozy from taking this all in. New worlds and boys with tails. Fabulous, just fabulous.  
  
He looked down on my trembling form and smirked, revealing a set of pointy fangs. If he was trying to scare me, it worked. I fainted.  
  
When I came to, I found myself in a large cave. I was laying in what seemed to be a giant bird's nest. Looking down, I found myself wearing white beaver fur clothing. By then I realized that I hadn't been dreaming. And that's when the tears came. I hate to think I was so weak once, but I remember that I was only human then. My senses were worse then hell at the time. So bad that I didn't even sense the person, or should I say demon, behind me until they tapped my shoulder.  
  
She was a young wolf demon about my age. Her name was Hanabi, and I could see why that was her name. (A.N. Hanabi translated means firework) She seemed innocent enought, but get on her nerves and she exlopded. Apparently Koga had sent her to be my companion and guide.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"...My name is Kaoru."  
  
We became fast friends. She even offered to let me stay with her family, but Koga wouldn't have it. And that was another mystery. Koga. Why had he brought me here? Hanabi told me humans were never allowed to stay with the wolves. But Koga was the son of the leader so I supposed he had enough authority to change that. He spoke with me quite a bit. But why? What did he want from me. My new friend suggested that maybe he wanted me as a future mate. I didn't think so because he was youkai and I was human. That fact changed soon enough.  
  
"Koga, what is going to happen to me?"  
  
"We're going to make you a youkai, Kaoru."**  
  
The magic they used didn't completely work. The result? I became a half demon, a hanyou, instead. It wasn't the best of breeds, but close enough. I became a part of the wolf youkai clan and a valuable fighter. My ideals about non-killing went down the drain after that. I was trained to be a warrior, so I shall be one. I love to fight, my favorite weapon being the double kodachi. Now, not even Aoshi Shinomori can wield them better then me.  
  
I was even taught spells. The most useful being able to change my appearance from human to hanyou. In my human form, I'm the innocent Kamiya Kaoru everyone knows. But my demon form is significantly different. My hair is long and silver with scarlet pieces by my face. I have wolf ears, claws and fangs, and even a tail. There are two parallel scars under my right eyes from a battle we fought against the Birds of Paradise. But I like my "war wounds". They give me the 'don't mess with me' look. The only thing that is similar between the two forms is my eyes. Even as a demon, my eyes still are that same sapphire blue, something I am grateful for.  
  
Iv'e often wondered how my friends would react if they knew what I was. I don't plan on revealing my secret to them. Because to be honest, I don't want to be abandoned again. After about 6 months of living with the wolf tribe, Koga left. But me being the stubborn bitch I am, tried to find him. I never did.  
  
For another year and a half, I stayed in the Feudal Era. What did I do all that time? I don't even wanna go there. (A.N. oh don't worry, we will go there. just not now, lol) But I finally returned to my own time, in my human form of course. Genzai-sensei was shocked to see me alive. Him and the police had been searching for me for about a year before they gave up and assumed I had died somewhere. I fed them some bull-shit story about staying with an aunt in Osaka. I think they were too relieved to see me alive to even care.  
  
"Hey wench!"  
  
I didn't even flinch. I had sensed him before he had enterd the house. Plus I could smell him. My kidnapper had returned from whatever he had been doing. Probably off with the whore he brought in with me. Desperate man.  
  
"Get your lazy ass up, the battousai isn't far. And now I can finally have my revenge."  
  
This guy was really getting on my nerves, insults me, threatens Kenshin. He doesn't even know who he's dealing with. I want to beat that knowledge into him, but I'll let Kenshin have the fun. So, I walk out of the small hut I had been held captive in and sit on the porch. Looking up, I meet those amber eyes that had come to save me.  
  
Amber eyes...  
  
Oh Kami-sama, I'll never escape the golden eyes...  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
end of prologue *****************  
  
well!??!?!? what do u think?!?!?! too confusing?? well it'll clear up soon. but as for now, click that lil button down there and send me a review. i've already started chapter 1, but if no one reviews then i assume no one wants more. more to come soon! much luv  
*Sephiress 


	2. Chapter1 Why I Live

Hola! How is everyone? Well if you're reading this then you must have liked the prologue of my story! yay! ^_^ So I'm just gonna say thanx for comin back and let's get started shall we?  
  
Reviews are soooo appriciated, thanks to all the ppl who have reviewed so far!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will ;_;  
  
*******  
  
Don't Let Go_by Sephiress  
  
Chapter 1) Why I Live  
  
The sun was melting into a golden horizon as the rain drizzled lightly. The last of the orange leaves of autumn were falling like sakuras in late spring. As the night set in, the heavens came out of hiding and began to blanket the night sky in peaceful bliss.  
  
He seemed out of place, in this vision of quiet serenity. He with his sakabatou gripped loosely in an arm that dripped blood. Flaming red hair and a cross shaped scar that told tales of past battles. His body was toned with light muscles beneath the tanned skin, all of which was marred with scars. His small frame was taut and breathing erratic from the done battle. But if you looked close enough, you could see his eyes. Those eyes that filled with anger, madness, and a flicker of bloodlust.  
  
And yet... he could not do it. At least not while she was still breathing.  
  
He could not kill him. This pitiful man that had fallen at the feet of the former Hitokiri Battousai. He could not kill him, because she would never forgive him. The woman he kept dearest to his soul, she would never forgive him.  
  
Kenshin looked down into the mud-colored eyes of the man who had kidnapped her. Her...  
  
"Kaoru...dono", he whispered. That name, it spilled like fine sake from his lips. His tongue cherishing every syllable.  
  
And all the while, she watched. She, of course, had been watching everything. Gasping when her savior had appeared from the shadows, Kaoru had seen the two men do battle. She had seen him gracefully defend her, tears falling slowly from her alabaster skin as the blades clashed. She had seen Kenshin cringe in pain when his opponent's blade tore across the redhead's arm. It cut her heart to watch, as though every swipe of the katana had pierced her.  
  
Until finally, it was over. He won.  
  
And now, he sank to his knees, the victim of his blade fainted. No, he would not kill him. It was against his vow, against everything he stood for. But she did not know what he was feeling right now. That hot, murderous, revengful thinking that belonged to the amber-eyed demon was bubbling beneath the gentle rurouni facade.  
  
But he was used to this, this feeling of pure rage. It happened everytime one of his enemies came to fight. No, it wasn't the battle that drew the Battousai out of him. It was her...  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
They always used her. She was his weakness, the thing most precious to his heart. It was clear as day, his love for her. Or at least to his enemies it was.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
Even the mad-man Jin-eh had notcied it. He had called her the Battousai's woman. Oh, how he longed to make that statement a reality. Have her belong to him... It was his greatest desire to know she was his. To feel himself claiming her as she writhed beneath him in the darkenss of his room.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin's head snapped up and met the subject of his thoughts. She stared at him with concern. It warmed his heart to know she cared for him. Maybe one day...  
  
"Are you alright Kenshin?" she asked peering at down at him.  
  
For a moment, he couldnt answer, his thoughts and emotions swirling into a mirad of color. And it wasn't helping the way she appeared before him. Her midnight eyes filled with concern and her torn robe nearly falling off her petite form due to the heaviness of the rainwater.  
  
'The gods must hate me', he thought as he felt the pull of the Battousai's desire grow stronger. He turned his face back at her with his perfected Rurouni smile on. "Hai, Kaoru-dono. I'm alright. Are you okay though?"  
  
A small smile touched her lips. This man, this wonderful man, despite his pain and injuries, still worried about herself over him. But she knew where that feeling of protectivness had stemed from. He still believed he was so tainted and she was so pure. He never cared for his well-being above anyone else's. It hurt her to know he still had not forgiven himself for the things he had done in the Bakamatsu.  
  
'Oh Kenshin...', she thought. 'Why do you do this to yourself? To the people around you? I can't stand to see you suffer while I can only watch. I want to help you, but you keep pushing me away."  
  
She knelt down to where he sat in my sodden ground. His eyes still held a flicker of amber, but it was nearly drowned out by the concern of the rurouni.  
  
"I'm alright." It was a mere wisper from her lips.  
  
They sat there in the drizzling rain. Ameythst eyes gazing into sapphire depths that seen to go on forever. He did not care that his hakama was soked with mud. She did not worry about her new kimono, torn and battered. They just sat there, looking at each other as though the world had disintegrated.  
  
"Kaoru-dono.."  
  
She blinked.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
Her breath halted.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry this happened. It's my fault."  
  
'...Oh Kami-sama, not again', she thought.  
  
His eyes drifted away from hers as he continued. "This never would have happened if I wasn't here. All I do is put you and everyone in danger. I shouldn't-"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin looked up at Kaoru in shock. Her dark eyes had turned stormy in anger, but at the same time, a small tear leaked its way onto her cheeks.  
  
"Kenshin...", she began, sinking down to her knees. "Kenshin, please stop doing this. Stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. It's not your fault!"  
  
"But Kaoru-dono-"  
  
"NO!" Tears were streaming down her face. "Kenshin, please! I don't want to leave me again!" She had been through this with him over and over, but his mind could not grasp the fact that she wanted him to stay. What was wrong with her? Why did everyone she loved have to abandon her?  
  
"Gomen nassi, Kaoru-dono. But this is the only way you'll be safe", he whispered. His eyes dropped again, not wanting to see the pain he caused her. He was always causing her pain, and this is the only way it would end.  
  
She stopped crying for a moment. 'Oh Kami-sama, don't let him leave me. I can't take it any more. Kaasan, Otousan, Koga...everyone leaves me...' She couldn't stand it if he left her as well.  
  
"Kenshin, look at me." She placed her hands on his face and pulled it to look at her. She could see the pain it was cauising him to say all this. It was clear in his violet eyes. "Kenshin, I have never felt safer with anyone except you."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in shock. After all that had happened over the years, Jin-eh, Kyoto, and all the kidnappings, she still wanted him to stay. Her eyes held no deception as she spoke and he found himself leaning against her soft hands as his eyes drifted close in sweet serenity.  
  
It felt so good, so right, to have her hold him like this. Maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way he did. He wanted to show her his feelings right now, but maybe they could stay like this just a little longer.  
  
The rain slowed to a drizzle around the two. The wind had stopped blowing and the moon peeked out from the clouds. It was as though nature itself was watching the scene play out, like a mother watching over her children.  
  
"Kaoru-dono..." he whispered. "I just want you to be happy." His eyes held a glow that resembled the stars. It made Kaoru's breath stop, they were so enchanting.  
  
A small smile appeared on her coral lips. "And do you think I would be happy if you left?"  
  
He did not know how to respond to that. He certainly hoped she wouldn't celebrate at his departure, but he did not expect mourning.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't be happy", she chuckled. "I want you here...with me."  
  
His eyes widened. Kami, it was hard not to just kiss her now, her lips so wet from the rain. But the words that came from them tasted sweeter then any kiss he could ever dream of.  
  
"Kaoru..." She nearly gasped. Her name, free of honorifics. It sounded so wonderful, so free, like birds in the spring.  
  
"Kaoru, arigatou for letting me stay. It's just..." He looked into her bright eyes with hope. "...I couldn't imagine hurting you in any way. I want to be the one that protects you."  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Kaoru...I..." He had to say it. It was now or never.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
***********************************  
  
mwhahaha! i bet every1 hates me now! Will she say yes? But the next chapter is crucial so it'll take a few days to get out, be patient! it'll all be worth it. so send me a review! if i get a lot i just might send it out a day earlier...lol  
  
much luv  
*Sephiress 


	3. Chapter2 The One For You

HIYA!!!!!!! ^_^ Did every1 miss me???? *cricket chirps* Uhhhh yeah, anyway... But I know everyone was angry cuz I ended the last chappie with such a cliffhanger. But now I've updated and all is well! so let's not waste nemore time and get right to the fic!  
  
Thanx so much to the reviewers! I luv you all!  
  
Katrina-chan: Hey gurli! Thanks for reading my story, it makes me so happy when my friends read my work! lylas bff!  
  
Half_breed_fox: Thanks for the encouragement! Go Kenshin!  
  
Swimmer-onewithwater: Wow, thanks for the compliment! I've never been called 'great' before! Good luck with your new fic! i'll definatly read it!  
  
Alea Seikou: Thanks so much for the compliments about the prologue and chapter 1! I worked hard to make it perfect! All your questions will be answered soon enough.  
  
Sara: Here's your update! lol, thanks a lot!  
  
JodiBetz: Thanks for the "I like, I like"! I hope I can make you "Love" it! lol  
  
FDS: HI! Thanks for reading and send me another comment! Thanx a lot for the review!  
  
Ewunia: Thanks so much for that compliment and for settling my fears! I was hoping that it wouldn't be confusing!  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................  
  
****Previously****  
  
"Kaoru..." She nearly gasped. Her name, free of honorifics. It sounded so wonderful, so free, like birds in the spring.  
  
"Kaoru, arigatou for letting me stay. It's just..." He looked into her bright eyes with hope. "...I couldn't imagine hurting you in any way. I want to be the one that protects you."  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Kaoru...I..." He had to say it. It was now or never.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
  
***************  
  
Don't Let Go_by Sephiress  
  
Chapter 2) The One For You  
  
Kagome looked into her hand, where yet another shard of the Shikon no Tama lie. It really was amazing how this little piece of pink glass could enhance the power of any being who possesed it. Every breathing creature on the planet coveted it, and she knew this from experience. But at least it would be safe with the other shards in the little jar on her desk at home. But that didn't send away the nerve-wrecking feeling in her stomach. She was worried.  
  
This was the last shard that had been lost when the jewel spilt. They had spent almost a year searching the furthest corners of the Feudel Era, looking for these little pieces. And this was the last one. But they still didn't have them all, and that was why she was worried.  
  
Worried because Naraku would come.  
  
Naraku...The thought of him sent shivers down her spine. Everything about him terrified her. He had more shards then they did, which gave him immense power. From the way he could create horrid demons at his will, to how he changed his body to fit against his opponet's weaknesses. And especially the way he hurt her friends in every battle they faced against him.  
  
Speaking of her friends, she should be getting back to them. Only Kami knows how much trouble they could get in when she wasn't around. Plus, she still had to make sure Inuyasha didn't hurt his most recent injuries even more. The wound he recieved from their last battle had yet to recover and the violent hanyou's attempts to look tough had only prolonged recovery.  
  
******Flashback*******  
  
"Get back Kagome!!!!" shouted Inuyasha as he fought viciously with the large youkai.  
  
Naraku had once again sent one of his largest and most foulest youkai to face of the gang in the battle for a shard of the Shikon. This time it was a gigantic serpant beast. The gleaming white spears that were its fangs seemed dangerous enough. But then there were the three eyes and the many spike covered tails, five to be exact. And not only was the beast strong, but it was fast, leaving one hell of a job for Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha!" came the strong voice of Sango. "I'm going to try to cut off some of this thing's tails! Watch my back!"  
  
"Got it! Kagome, where is the jewel shard?!"  
  
Kagome peered closely, scanning every inch of the demon's hide. She couldn't see anything until a flicker of pink light caught her eye.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's on the back of its head!" she yelled out, her tone sure and confident.  
  
Inuyasha jumped for the snake's head, holding the Tetseiga in striking position. With a flash of red and silver, the blade was jabbed into the skull of the youkai. He demon yelled out a large hiss and began lashing wildly in its last moments of life. Inuyasha dug his claws into its head to keep balance, so focused that he didn't hear Sango's warning. One of the tails came out of no where and a spike sliced across Inuyasha's right leg.  
  
The hanyou gave a loud shreik of pain before jumping off the beast using his good leg, only to collapse on the bloody ground.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Kagome shook her head, trying to rid herself of the near-death experiences that had become an almost weekly routine. She didn't know how much longer this could go on. One day, they would come across an enemy they could not beat and then... She didn't even want to think about what would happen.  
  
She walked through the dense forest towards their small camp. Right now, their whole pack was vulnerable. Sango had recieved some blows as well, though not as bad as Inuyasha. So if they were attacked, their last defense would be Miroku's wind tunnel and her own magic arrows.  
  
The young miko was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that she had reached the camp until a spark from the fire landed on her knee sock. She yelped and was trying to brush it off when she heard a chuckle from her side.  
  
"And just what is so funny?" she snapped to the silver-haired half demon sitting on the ground.  
  
"Heh, nothing", he said, not taking his eyes off her. He had that smirk on his face, and the way he looked just melted all her anger away.  
  
Kagome sat down next to her demon counterpart, basking in the glow of the fire. She hugged her knees to her and looked into the flickering flames. She savored these moments of peace. No Naraku, no shards, no attacking youkai. Yes, just her and her Inuyasha. 'My Inuyasha?' She smiled lightly, not noticing the curious hanyou that watched her.  
  
"What has you so happy?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, the smile still on her face. Inuyasha looked so amazing right now. His gi was off showing off his lightly muscled frame. The firelight flickered over his face, causing shadows to dance over his features.  
  
She breathed a sigh of content. "Just enjoying the peace and quiet. I miss it compared to the never-ending action that I see when I'm here."  
  
"Mmmmm...I know what you mean. It's so beautiful now." He looked down at her seriously. "But you know it's not going to stay that way for much longer."  
  
Kagome nodded her head. She didn't want to talk about this right now. She just wanted to share the moment a little longer with Inuyasha. He couldn't seem to comprehend that though.  
  
"Kagome, are you worried?"  
  
"...Yeah I guess I am. I really don't want any of us in danger again. Especially with you and Sango's condition. And we don't really know when we could be attacked or by what. But I'm positive that Naraku isn't going to leave us alone for very long. He wants our shards so bad that nothing will stop him from his goal of completing the Shikon", she said this all so intensly that she didn't even notice the small tear trickling down her eye.  
  
Kagome gasped when she felt Inuyasha's thumb graze over her cheek, wiping the tear away. She looked up at him with watery eyes. He smiled.  
  
"I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be here to protect you." he said this in the gentlest tone she had ever heard him speak. "But this time, I'm willing to say that we are going to need some help. And if it means protecting you, then I will even ask my ass-hole brother to fight with us."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up. 'Inuyasha...Oh Kami-sama, please do not let this be a dream.' It wasn't a dream, and she knew it when Inuyasha's lips pressed against her forehead. But as soon as the feather-light touch came, it faded away.  
  
"I think it's time we get to sleep. Like you said, we need to be ready and that means getting enough rest." Kagome nodded in agreement, still too dazed to speak. Inuyasha gae her one last heart-warming smile before settling against a tree and closing his beautiful golden eyes.  
  
Kagome watched him for some time before settling down in her sleeping bag.  
  
'He's right, we are going to need some help this time' she thought as her eyes began to drift close.  
  
'And the only person that is strong enough to help us, is just beyond the waterfall...'  
  
***********************************************  
  
Drip...drip...drip...drip...  
  
The steady pattern of drops hitting the floor perked his ears. Chocolate eyes turned wearily to the noise and sighed. There was a hole in the roof.  
  
Jou-chan would not be happy.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara ran his bandaged fingers through the thick mass of chestnut strands he called his hair. The whole day had been dreary. And when Kaoru came back, it would get worse when she found out about his. He wondered when she would be back.  
  
He sighed. That's what he had been doing all day. Waiting and wondering. Kenshin had left early this morning to try and find the missing dojo owner. And now it was dinner time and no sign of either of them. His stomach grumbled, but for once in his life, he did not notice. He just wanted this whole day to be over and Jou-chan to be back. Then all would be well again and they could go back to their "normal" life.  
  
"I guess I have to go get a bucket then", he said to himself.  
  
"Don't bother, I got one."  
  
Sano turned around to see a young boy around ten stading with an empty bucket. He wore a green-grey hakama and a yellow gi. His face was tired, but his eyes still held the fire that had been there from day one.  
  
"Arigatou, Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko looked up at the gangster's face with his eyebrows raised. Noramlly, it would be, 'Thanks brat' or 'Arigatou, Yahiko-CHAN'. But Sanosuke just wasn't in the mood today, Yahiko felt the same way. Neither of them had anything to do the whole day except wait for the rurouni's return. Mother nature seemed to sense their mood and sent the rain to heighten the feeling of gloom. Yahiko was sick of this and it seemed a good time to change the atmosphere.  
  
"Wow, next thing you know I'll be hearing 'Yahiko-san' from you, tori- atama" the young samurai snickered with a slight smirk.  
  
Sanosuke stood there dumbfounded for a second before his smile returned, fishbone and all. "Heh, don't bet on it...Yahiko-chan. Megumi would give up Kenshin to Jou-chan before that would ever happen."  
  
"What did you just say rooster?!"  
  
And once again, the endless battle between the two commenced. By the end of the day, there would be bruises and ripped out hair, but it was better then sitting there listening to the skies shed its tears of rain.  
  
**************************************  
  
Kaoru couldn't speak. She couldn't move, and even breathing was taking some effort. Her hearing must be going because Kenshin had just told her he loved her.  
  
But it seemed that life had a funny way of twisting her life.  
  
"Kaoru, I know I am not worthy of you, but I can't help it. I've fallen in love with you. Everything about you has entranced me so much that I can't help but fall this deep. I-" Kenshin would have gone on, but the look in Kaoru's eyes told him to stop.  
  
"Kenshin, never say that again. Never will you be unworthy of me" she said in all seriousness. 'It is I that is unworthy of you', she did not say this outloud, but in her heart, she knew it was the truth. His eyes spoke volumes to her. This was the first time he had left his emotions out for her to see.  
  
It would kill her, what she was about to do.  
  
'Forgive me, my beloved Kenshin'  
  
Clearing away the emotion in her eyes, she looked up into his handsome face. And she said the words that would forever scar them both.  
  
"I don't love you..."  
  
The lightning flashed. The thunder boomed. But neither of them blinked. And then those hateful words registered in both their minds. Kenshin's arms slowly dropped from where they had been holding her shoulders. Until they lay at his side again. His eyes frantically searched her face, seeking any sign to contradict her declaration. He found none.  
  
"I-I understand. I'm sorry Kaoru...dono." His words were strained, as though it was taking every fiber of his being to speak. He stood up and walked past her, cursing each step that led him away from her. "We should return to the dojo, Sano and Yahiko are probably worried, that they are." He continued to walk, not waiting for her, never turning back.  
  
Kaoru watched with teary eyes as he walked away. She couldn't take the pain she caused in him, but it had to be done. She never would admit it, but her feelings for the red-head were reciprocated just as strongly, if not stronger. But if he ever knew...  
  
This was why she kept her feelings for him in check. Because she knew he loved her as well. Ever since Kaoru had met the wanderer, she had loved him. From his quirky smile he showed everyday, to the sultry baritone of the Battousai when he bacame angry. He was sincere, yet the passion he held was raw. In truth, she craved it all, every aspect of him.  
  
But she knew it could not work. Because she could not return the full honesty to him. She made a promise long ago to keep her inner demons to herself, never show them to anyone. And if she and Kenshin wed and produced a family, what would he say when their offspring developed youkai traits?  
  
No, it could not, would not work. Kaoru had accepted long ago that she could never marry and have a family. And she would not do this to Kenshin, the one man who ever treated her with love, respect, and honesty. And yet, even as she thought all this and closed the matter, she could not help the words from whispering from her lips.  
  
"Aishiteru...Kenshin-koishii..."  
  
******************************************  
  
End of Chaper 2  
  
*ducks under shelter* Pleeeeeeeze don't kill me!!!!!! I said K/K remember?!?!?!? Don't worry, it's not the end for them. But this is a dramatic fic so there must be pain and suffering!!!!!! mwahahaha ^_^* uhhhhh yea.....  
  
This was my longest chapter yet! Yay, but neeeeeeeway, review review!!!!!!!! And ill work faster to get the next chapter out!!!!!!! Like, no like???? Lemme know in a review!!!  
  
much luv  
*Sephiress 


	4. Chapter3 The Beginning of the Storm

Hello my wonderful readers!!!! Glad to see me? Well I'm certainly glad to be back and writing. Sorry for the gap between updates. I was in Minneapolis for a while and my computer was being difficult, yet again.  
  
I'm guessing a lot of you were a little disappointed with Kaoru's response in the last chapter. But remember this is K/K people! It'll all work out in the end. But for now, I'm sticking with building the plot and all that stuff... I want to thank Violet Goddess for all the advice she gave me.  
  
So much thanks to all the reviewers! I love you guys!  
  
KanzenNeTsuki: Oh wow, you are so sweet! I am so flattered you put my fiction on your webpage! Yes I have read your stories and they are so good! Ill review them soon! Thanks a million for everything!  
  
Can't Tell U: Here's your update finally! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
half_breed_fox: I know! It killed me to do that! But it's K/K so there will be a happy ending, maybe...thanks for staying with me this whole time!  
  
Daemon: Thanks for reviewing. I really appriciate the encouragement.  
  
Wolf Sapphire: I love RK/Inu crossovers too! Oh and I'm glad you like Kaoru being the strong type, instead of the 'damsel in distress'. Keep reading and thanks for the review.  
  
Alea Seikou: You are so wonderful with all these big paragraphs of praise! Thanks, it's your kind of reviews that make me want to write faster. Thanks so much for the beautiful reviews and please stick with it!  
  
animeloveer11368: I'll try to update faster, but this is as fast as I can go now. But thanks for reviewing!  
  
starfire: Will they find out about Kaoru's demon form? hmmmmm....most likely! But keep reading to findout! Thanks a bunch for the reviews.  
  
Sara: I'm glad you want more and here it is. I'll try to update faster! Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Khaos Angel: I think I made it just for you, that I do! And I'm glad you don't think it's confusing anymore! Keep reading and reviewing, thanks!  
  
Moonmage: Good to know you like it and please keep reading! Thanks for the review!  
  
THE MORE YOU GUYS REVIEW, THE FASTER I WRITE!  
  
much luv  
Sephiress  
  
Don't Own Rurouni Kenshin! NEVER WILL ;_;  
  
Glossary of Japenese Words in this Story. (thanks to KanzenNeTsuki for suggesting this)  
  
Aishiteru ~ I love you  
  
-dono ~ Miss -  
  
-san ~ Sir -  
  
-chan ~ (an endearment that is used between friends/lovers. means Little -)  
  
koishii ~ beloved  
  
Jou-chan ~ little missy (this is used by Sanosuke)  
  
sessha ~ "this unworthy one" (used by Kenshin when he refers to himself)  
  
busu ~ ugly  
  
yukata ~ a light japanese robe, usually used for sleeping  
  
hai ~ yes  
  
iie ~ no  
  
hakama ~ japanese pants usually worn by men (Kaoru wears these for training)  
  
gi ~ a japanese shirt  
  
Okashira ~ the leader of a group (in this case, the Oniwabanshu)  
  
kitsune ~ fox (Megumi's nic-name)  
  
Hitokiri ~ man-slayer (refering to kenshin)  
  
tanuki ~ racoon (Kaoru's nic-name)  
  
rurouni ~ wanderer (refering to kenshin) *******************************  
  
I don't understand, why See it's burning me to hold onto this I know this is something I got to do But that doesn't mean I want to What I'm trying to say is that I...love you I just...I feel like this is coming to an end And it's better for me, to let it go now Then to hurt you in the end I gotta let it burn  
  
"Burn" by Usher (I thought this fit in so well.)  
  
Don't Let Go_by Sephiress  
  
Chapter 3) The Beginning of the Storm  
  
It was far-past closing time and the Aoiya was empty, save one Misao Makamatchi. The battle worn hand clasped a moist rag as it wiped the last low-table in the large resturaunt. Aqua eyes cast a weary glance over the now sparkling dining room. It had been a long day. Her every-day long braid whipped around as she turned to stare out the window.  
  
Rain.  
  
Normally Misao loved the rain. It brought back lovely memories of her and Aoshi-sama playing in the puddles when they were children. And it seemed whenever it rained, the next day would always be brighter, like how you feel after a good cry. But not this rain.  
  
Someone, someone was in pain. She could feel it. It was such an agony that the heavens could do nothing but weep a torrent of tears. Her heart reached out to that person, wherever they were.  
  
"Do you feel it?"  
  
The voice did not startle her. Misao had grown up in a house of ninjas, so sensing the presence behind her was child's play. Besides, the ki she had sensed belonged to the one she cherished more then any. Aoshi.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Misao did not turn around, but she could feel him walking closer to her, even as his footsteps were light as air. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach as his body heat grew closer and closer. The swish of his jacket, the brush of his pants. Each individual sound of his movements has been etched into her mind for so long that she always knew when he walked into a room. This man was her obsession, her life, and he now stood next to her, ice blue eyes peering out into the storm.  
  
"What do you suppose is happening?" Misao's voice was calm, yet dripped with wonder. Her eyes looked up at the Okashira when he did not respond.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know Misao."  
  
"Aoshi!"  
  
Okina's voice rattled the wood halls. He sounded angry and messing with an angry Okina was not wise. Misao shrugged. Why was it whenever she had a moment alone with Aoshi, someone had to ruin it.  
  
Aoshi ran his long fingers through his raven hair before turning around and walking out of the room. But not before he spoke again.  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
Misao blinked as she watched his retreating figure. 'Be careful?' She didn't know what he meant by that, but her senses did tell her one thing.  
  
Something big was about to happen.  
  
************************************************  
  
'I don't love you'  
  
'I don't love you'  
  
The rain had remained in full force. Lightning flashed across the sky while thunder blared. The winds had picked up and lashed against everything in its path. The streets were empty, as no one in their right mind would be out in a storm like this. But all of these were unnoticed by Kenshin Himura, as he walked down the roads of Tokyo. The gods could have been screaming his name, and he wouldn't have blinked. The only thing the man could hear was the sound of her words.  
  
'I don't love you'  
  
And how could he focus on anything except her. She was his world. The sun was her eyes, the rain was her tears. Her body was the earth and the wind was her voice. The fact was, without Kaoru Kamiya, there was no point of living for Kenshin.  
  
But she did not love him in return.  
  
'I am a fool, to believe she would love me. I could see it in her eyes. How could she ever love a monster like me. My hands are too stained with the blood of the past. Too many lives lost from the blade of the Battousai.'  
  
He had told himself this everyday. It was the only thing that had kept his emotions for the young kendo instructor in hold. And yet, his love for her grew stronger with each passing breath.  
  
It was not hard to fall in love with Kaoru. Her spirit was a passionate blaze, but her heart was gentle and kind. She held no judgement or superiority over anyone. And it wasn't just inner beauty. Kendo training had molded her body into a curvacous figure, and her face was that of a youthfull goddess.  
  
But she didn't love him.  
  
Under the mass of red silk, the eyes of the wanderer held a pain that he had experianced only once before. The pain of heartbreak. But he would not cry. Hitokiris do not show emotion.  
  
A voice in his head spoke. 'Hitokiris do not fall in love either.'  
  
Kenshin shrugged off the comment. He looked up realizing he had reached the place he had called home for the last two years. It was true, home is where the heart is. And this was where he found his heart. In the wood walls of the dojo, in the determination of a young samurai, in the renewed conscience of a gangster...  
  
And in Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
Kenshin shook his head, droplets of rain flailing from his hair. He needed to clear his head. The sharp pain in his arm reminded him of the wound he gained in battle.  
  
"Sessha should take care of this before it is infected", he said to no one in particular. He turned his back to the welcoming dojo. Ironically, now it seemed so far from reach as he headed to the home of Megumi Takani.  
  
*******************************  
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke watched through the window as the older man stood at the gates of the dojo, and then walked away. The pain in Kenshin's eyes was destructive. But there was a question in both their minds.  
  
"Where is Karou?" Yahiko voiced to the older man.  
  
"I don't know kid, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the expression on Kenshin's face." His tone was serious. Yahiko's eyes widened as his mind took a turn for the worst.  
  
"You-you don't think..."  
  
"We can only hope not, Yahiko." The two were so absorbed in their thoughts that they did not notice the form of a young woman enter the house and until she walked up behind them.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
"Jou-chan!"  
  
Kaoru did not even look at either of them. She walked down the hall and slid the shouji of her room open before walking in. Man and boy looked at each other confused before running after her and grabbing the door, only to find it locked.  
  
"BUSU!!!! Open this door and tell us what happened. And what the hell is wrong with Kenshin?" Yahiko was yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
After a few minutes of screaming and pounding at the paper door, it slid open unexpectedly, and there stood Kaoru. She was wearing a yukata and bath supplies were clutched in the crook of her arm. The nomal cheeriness of her face was gone, replaced by a solemn mask.  
  
Kaoru's face was tilted down, her hair hiding the porcelin skin. "You shouldn't swear Yahiko." It was a mere breath of air, shaped into a whisper. She said no more as she walked to the bathhouse, not even a response to the insult thrown.  
  
But Sanosuke Sagara did not give up that easily, neither did his partner in crime. This was a delicate situation, but the two did not grasp that fact. They followed her all the way to the door of the bathouse, questions flying faster then the legendary speed of the Battousai himself. Kaoru was about to walk through the shoji, but a bandaged hand enclosed around her wrist.  
  
"Jou-chan...Kaoru...onegai." His voice was quiet, so unlike the man they had met on the streets long ago. "Please, we love Kenshin as much as you do, so tell us what happened."  
  
For an eternal moment, the three stood there, listening to the dying pattern of rain as it lessened. Kaoru slowly turned to face Sanosuke and Yahiko, her eyes so full of remorse and grief that the two gasped.  
  
"I..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Ken-san, speak to me."  
  
Megumi's voice was as low and demanding as ever, but Kenshin would still not respond. Her frustration was building as the skillful hands of the doctor wound bandages around the injured arm. Ever since the man had walked into her clinic, Megumi had not a clue about what had caused the injuries, and more important, what had caused the grave expression on the wanderer's face. It was time for drastic measures.  
  
"OOOWWWWWW!"  
  
Megumi glared down at her patient, his arm now throbbing from the tightness of the bandages. "Are you going to talk now, or do I have to pull harder?"  
  
Kenshin looked up at her with now-watering eyes. His arm would hurt for a while now, but he supposed testing the kitsune's temper would be more painful. Her cinnimon eyes oozed curioustiy, typical Megumi.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to say this. And the best way to figure this out was the simple truth.  
  
"I told her."  
  
Megumi gasped. Kenshin had finally told the little tanuki that he loved her! For the past few months, her and Sanosuke had been trying to get him to tell Karou. And although the kitsune had really done it to be around Sano, she had never expected the prodding to produce results. Kenshin covered his ears as her gasp turned into a girlish screech.  
  
"Oh this is so wonderful, Ken-san! Soon you two will get married and then there will be little Kenshins and Kaorus running around! And...OOOOOO I'll be an aunt!" Megumi ranted on and on about the future, not noticing the rurouni's saddened state.  
  
"And then-"  
  
"She doesn't love me..." his voice inturrepted the woman's joyful story. She stopped, looking down at Kenshin with shock.  
  
"She said she didn't love me."  
  
Megumi was speechless for once in her life. Kaoru Kamiya not loving Kenshin? No, it couldn't be. She had watched the girl for so long and the longing gazes the tanuki had given the swordsman was nothing short of love. She would not let this stand. Somewhere along the line, someone had made a mistake.  
  
"No." Kenshin looked up from his depressed postion.  
  
"No, NO NO!!!! Kenshin I don't know what heppened between you two, but this is all a horrible mistake!"  
  
His eyes widened. "It is?"  
  
"YES!" Megumi was about to smack the man over his head. "Why do you think she followed you all the way to Kyoto? Why do you think she watches you when she thinks no one is looking? Why do you think she smiles so much when your name is said?! Because she LOVES you Himura!"  
  
"But s-"  
  
"No buts Ken-san. The whole world can see how much you two love each other. I don't know what happened to make her say something like 'no'...but I do know that I have never seen anyone look at another being with so much love."  
  
Megumi sighed with exasperation as a small smile drew across the man's face. She tied the last bandages together in a neat knot and stood. She had other patients to tend to, and more love talk with Kenshin would have to wait for another day.  
  
"Listen Kenshin Himura. You need to speak with her. If you talk to her again, I...I'll never hang all over you again or flirt with you, ever."  
  
Well who could refuse an offer like that? Kenshin nodded eagerly and went back to imagining him and a young Mrs. Himura with navy eyes.  
  
"And Ken-san...one more thing." Kenshin, slightly annoyed with her constant interuptions, gasped when he saw her angry eyes.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY CLINIC!"  
  
Kenshin jumped from his sitting position and dashed out of the doctors office as fast as he could. Dealing with Megumi was a scary thing, that it was.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kenshin was so absorbed in his thoughts about his previous converstaion that he almost ran into the gates of the dojo. 'Enough of this', he thought. He took a deep cleansing breath and allowed himself to unlock the gates and pass through. Megumi's words had been encouraging and just knowing that he no longer had to worry about the kitsune's leech-like tendencines made a genuine smile appear on his handsome face.  
  
But once again, it seemed like fate just hated to see him smile.  
  
A now happy rurouni was walking through the yard when he sensed three presences coming from the back yard. Eager to meet his family, and more importantly, the woman of his life, he quickened his pace to reach them. But before he round the coner of the house, he heard it. It was faint, but voices could be heard all the way from the bathhouse.  
  
"Jou-chan...Kaoru...onegai." His voice was quiet, so unlike the man they had met on the streets long ago. "Please, we love Kenshin as much as you do, so tell us what happened."  
  
"I...I don't love him."  
  
Time froze.  
  
There were those words again. The simple sentence that cut the red-head everytime it was said. He stood there, desperate to hear more, yet fearing the response more then any enemy he had ever faced. But the only remaining sound was the whisper of the wind.  
  
Kenshin Himura's magnificent head fell in surrender. When had he learned to love? Had it happened when Tomoe had died? Tomoe...his past wife. She had completed the cross shaped scar on his face, but at the same time, left an empty whole in his heart as she died in his arms. And then Kaoru...  
  
She had filled that whole every day with the just smile on her face. Kenshin would have given the world to return the favor...with his love. But...  
  
At his feet, Kenshin saw his own reflection in a dirty puddle of rainwater. The same face he saw everyday looked up at him. Except his eyes. His eyes were the clearest shade of violet anyone had ever witnessed. And it was because the wanderer finally understood pain.  
  
'Drip'  
  
The small noise brought Kenshin out of his mourning. He looked up to see if the rain had begun again, but the sky was clear of clouds, the stars winking down on him. Confused, he blinked, and then realized. Ever so slowly, Kenshin pressed his palm against the side of his cheek, feeling the salt water beneath his fingers.  
  
For the first time in so many years, Kenshin Himura, the great Battousai, the man-slayer of the Japanese Revolution, and the greatest soldier of the Meji Era...he cried.  
  
"Battousai!"  
  
The voice was sharp as ice, and as cold. Kenshin did not even need to turn around to recognize the person behind him.  
  
"Saitoh..."  
  
Hajime Saitoh smiled his predetory smirk. Kenshin's tone said quite clearly that he did not want to talk right now. But that wasn't his problem right now. The "wolf" took a long drag of his cigarette and sighed. He didn't want to do this, but no matter how much he dreaded the thought, he need Himura's help.  
  
"Let's talk..."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
************************************************* Another cliffhanger to leave you guys coming back for more. Nice of me huh? And yeah, I know Megumi was OOC in here but it's for the sake of the story. But anyway, review review review! The more you review that faster I write, simple as that.  
  
much luv  
Sephiress 


	5. Chapter4 That Foreboding Feeling

Yes, here it is readers, Chapter 4! As some of you may have noticed, the gap between updates has grown larger. My sincerest apologies on that. But finals are here and studying is crucial. So after I put this out, don't expect another update for a while. Summer is near, while means more writing time. Remember people, a little patience goes a long way.  
  
I have decided not to put personal thank you's for the reviewers. Not that I don't appreciate them, it's just it takes too much time, especially when I could be typing the actual story. Many thanks to the people who have been reading since day one, much love to you guys.  
  
Some Inuyasha along with RK in this chapter. It's kinda a glimpse of the future and all. You'll see what I mean.  
  
All for now. So enjoy!  
  
Much luv  
Sephiress  
  
I DO........not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha, never will. They're just too cute for me...sigh...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Don't Let Goby Sephiress  
  
Chapter 4) That Foreboding Feeling  
  
Everytime Kenshin was around Hajime Saitoh, it brought back not-so wonderful memories from his days as a revolutionist. Hajime was cunning, so hence his warrior-name, "Mibu's Wolf". He was vicious, wise, and never felt guilt or remorse. Yes, the name suited him.  
  
His office was dark and full of cigarette smoke. Ashes littered the room and the small ashtray on the desk needed to be emptied. Kenshin wrinkled his nose in disgust, such a filthy habit.  
  
"Please take a seat, Battousai." The wolf settled into a chair and motioned Kenshin to do the same. The redhead's eyes narrowed, openly showing his distaste.  
  
"I shall stand, that I will." Putting himself in a vulnerable position was never an option of the warrior.  
  
Saitoh shrugged. "Suit yourself. Forgive me for trying to show hospitality."  
  
"I don't particuly care. Now get to business, Saitoh." Kenshin's eyes flickered gold. "I don't wish to be here any longer then necessary." His voice was poison, threatening to spill over in the form of a sword.  
  
Hajime's eyebrows shot up. Himura was in a bad mood, that was clear enough. Not that he expected undying friendship from his former enemy. But to see the Battousai so stressed and tense was unusual. The man had made a reputation for compressing his emotions, so what was the change this time?  
  
"Whatever," he replied simply, deciding not to press into Kenshin's personal life. 'I'm getting too old for this' he thought with exasperation. Hajime took a long drag from his cigarette before flicking the ashes into his tray.  
  
"I summoned you here, because as much as I detest saying so," Saitoh looked at Himura with the most serious eyes one had ever seen before continuing.  
  
"...we need your help."  
  
Kenshin would have burst out with laughter, or at least his Battousai side would have, at the expression on the former Shinsengumi squad leader's face. But helping the police force usually meant one of two things: leaving the city for investigation, or a battle. And as much as it amused both sides of Kenshin to hear Saitoh's request for help, he could not for the obvious seriousness of the situation.  
  
Saitoh sighed again as the corner's of Himura's mouth twitched up with surpressd laughter. Why did he feel like he had just sold his soul to the devil, or in this case, a red-headed manslayer?  
  
"We need you to escort a certain killer back to Tokyo." The tone was final, as though Kenshin had already agreed. "You should know his name."  
  
"Soujiro Seta."  
  
Kenshin's eyes raised nearly into his hairline at the assignment. Soujiro? What did the government want with the young tenken? And as though Saitoh had read his mind, he answered the unspoken question.  
  
"He murdered three families last month and is now being held in Hokadate. But since Tokyo is his home town and also the capital, he must be trialed here, because of the seriousness of his case.  
  
(A.N.: Now keep in mind I have no idea of Japanese government or where Sou- chan was born, but it's for the sake of the story so go with it! )  
  
Now Kenshin was really surprised. Had Soujiro really taken up killing again? He thought he had led the boy against the muderous ways of Shishiou Makoto. Apparantly not.  
  
"No one on the police squad is willing to do this, because Seta is far too skilled for any of them. And I can not leave Tokyo because of my job as captain. I know that you are perfectly capable of handling the Tenken, so I need this favor out of you Battousai." Saitoh tried to keep his voice free of pleading, but he really needed Kenshin to do this.  
  
Kenshin thought hard. Hokadate was very very far away, nearly halfway across the country.  
  
"How long do you presume this would take?"  
  
Saitoh sighed. He knew this would be the main problem from the beginning. Himura was reluctant to leave his family. He saw it when he had left for Kyoto. The way his eyes had flashed when Saitoh mentioned the Kamyia girl...  
  
"Around three months."  
  
Three months...That was around how long the Shishio event had taken. How could Saitoh ask him to leave his family? To leave Karou-dono again would be shattering. But even as Kenshin opened his mouth to decline, her voice spoke once again that evening.  
  
'I don't love you.'  
  
Kenshin internally winced. From the way she had said that, Kenshin doubted she would even miss him. On any other circumstance, the rurouni would have never agreed to this assignment that would take him so far from his beloved. But his feeling were too raw, the wounds too fresh.  
  
"I will accept the case on one condition." Kenshin leaned over the table and looked Hajime in the eye. "I want you to keep watch over Kaoru-dono. And Yahiko and Sanosuke. If anything happens to them, I will personally make sure that you join Shishou in hell."  
  
Saitoh snickered. He would accept Battousai's challenge with bells on. (author pictures Saitoh with bells on...laughs madly)  
  
"You won't have to worry about the kid and the rooster. I've already spoken to both of them about this and they demanded to help with the case." Saitoh lit another cigarette, having finished his first. He watched amusingly as Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"But Yahiko-" he began.  
  
"-is not your son." Saitoh cut him off before the Battousai could intervene. "Nor is he your responsibility, Himura." He watched as Kenshin's face swirled with different emotions. This was getting old.  
  
"Himura, not like I care, but the boy has been feeling left out since you forbid him to help in the Shishio case." He breathed in his precious smoke and puffed it out again. "Let him prove his worth, if only to himself."  
  
Kenshin ran his long fingers through hair in exasperation. Saitoh was right, as scary as the thought was. Yahiko was not a child anymore. And it would be an insult to the boy's honor to forbid his involvement. And Sano was could handle himself, he hoped.  
  
"Alright...when do we start?"  
  
Saitoh smirked, his menace role falling back into place.  
  
"Three days."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Three days..."  
  
Yahiko stared out the drying window, while Sanosuke leaned against the support beam of the house. Both had a depressed look on their faces. And Kenshin...Kenshin just stood there, the only sign of him being alive was the worry flickering across his eyes.  
  
"Have either of you told Kaoru-dono yet?" Kenshin asked. It was numbing to talk about her, even as the two knew nothing of what had happened. Or maybe it was just his wound. Saitoh, Yahiko and Sano had noticed the cut, but Kenshin had deemed it nothing more then a scratch. Nothing compared to his inner turmoil.  
  
"No, we should have though." Sano answered.  
  
"Sessha will tomorrow. She's asleep right now", Kenshin said. He didn't need to ask to know that she had settled down for the night. Her ki was obvious to him even as he spoke.  
  
"Sessha think it's time he settles down for tonight. Megumi-dono will have my head if she knows sessha was up this late and aggravating his arm."  
  
'Again with the 'sesshas'...' Sano and Yahiko thought. 'When will he stop believing that?' But both of them knew they couldn't do anything as they watched him walk away.  
  
Suddenly, a thought struck Sano.  
  
"Hey Kenshin! Why was Jou-chan so depressed?" He demanded. "Come to think of it, why were you so...so dead out there!?"  
  
But Kenshin never responded. No pause in his step, no unevening of breath. Just a man who seemed more like a machine. He continued to walk down the wooden hallways of the house, seeing his room at the end of the corridor. But something made him stop.  
  
"...Kenshin..."  
  
The voice was faint, so light that it could have been weighed down by a feather. He turned to where he heard it coming from.  
  
Kaoru-dono's room.  
  
Kenshin reached out to feel her ki, and she was obviously asleep. But why would she dream of him? It was quite clear that the young woman had no reflected feelings for him. His curiousity taking over, Kenshin silently slid the paper door open and walked into her room, closing the shouji behind him.  
  
He could make out Kaoru's figure, thanks to the many years of training in the revolution. Her body was twisted amongst the futon which she slept on. Sweat dotted her forehead, revealing she was plauged by a nightmare of some sort.  
  
"Kenshin...no..."  
  
His eyes widened at the frantic tone of her voice. He wished he could dive into her mind and desintegrate the wretched dream. Because whatever caused Kaoru pain, it wounded Kenshin ten folds because he could not keep his promise. His promise to let nothing hurt her. Ever.  
  
And now, as she called his name over and over, he stood powerless. Even in her dreams, he was causing her pain. So what good would it do to wake her and see the real him before her eyes. So he did the only thing he could think of. Kenshin knelt down by her side and took her hand, stroking her alabaster skin so gently for a man who had once killed hundreds.  
  
His hand and stroking thumb seemed to calm her. Kaoru's breathing steadied and her body relaxed beneath his gentleness. Kenshin smiled, feeling he had done something right for once.  
  
Kaoru began mumbling again after a while, but her voice was so subtle, that not even Kenshin's sharp hearing could make out the words. The rurouni leaned over, in hopes of hearing what was going through her mind. His face a mere inch from hers.  
  
"...I..." She whispered to some unknown dream figure. And Kenshin, straining to hear, was shocked as her face raised an inch, bringing her lips to his.  
  
The contact was bliss. Sheer, undiluted, powerful bliss. And for the life of him, Kenshin could not pull away. Their mouths moved in sync, letting him taste the essence that was Kaoru. He had never had the courage to do what he was doing now, although he had dreamed of it many long nights.  
  
"...mmm..."  
  
She groaned and his eyes blinked open rapidly. Gods, what was he doing? She didn't love him for Kami's sake! And with this realization, Kenshin painfully pulled away, her taste still on his lips.  
  
Kaoru began to shift again, seeking the contact that had disappeared. And Kenshin removed his hand from hers. He had no right to even touch her. He had saved her from the nightmare, sure, but her kiss was worth so much more then that. And the most painful fact was that in her mind, she wasn't kissing him.  
  
She had nightmares about him, so how could she dream of what they had unwittingly shared? For a moment, Kenshin was maddenly jelous of the man the dreamed about.  
  
'Probably some younger, more handsome man... without blood on his hands', he thought bitterly.  
  
"This unworthy one is sorry Kaoru-dono." he whispered, knowing he would never forget what had happened tonight. But also knowing it would never happen again. He threw her one more glance before rising from his postion and leaving her room, silent as the wind.  
  
But as he left, Kaoru stirred. The hand Kenshin had been holding seeking comfort once again. Because as her previous nightmare was long past, a new one was beginning. The shadows stirring from the furthermost recesses of her mind.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Dark, dreary, and void of life.  
  
That's how he liked his lairs. Whenever you were you looking for him, your best guess was a poisonous swamp or underground cave. But not many people looked for him, which made the 'void of life' part all the easier. Yes, all knew who he was. Wherever he stepped, there was a cold wind, a dusty lifeless earth, a sense of death. You could sense his evil a mile away, but those who ran could never get far. When it came down to it, once you knew he was near, kiss your family and pray.  
  
And the world-wide fear of him was why Kagura was so bored. Naraku's latest hideout was a dead forest in the middle of nowhere. Oh how she missed the screams of pathetic humans as they fled from her. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the thought. Fear had a tantalizing flavor.  
  
Kagura snuck a glance at her half-demon master. The baboon skin he was known for laid to the side while he sat amongst a clearing of particularly large trees. His face was calm, his muscles relaxed, making Kagura all the more frustrated. What a waste of time! Here she was, aching to reak havoc, while he meditated with a pile of wood.  
  
And speaking of calm, where was Kanna do you ask? Well she got to go and scope out the neighboring villages. The wind demon's teeth ground even more as her tension mounted. Why did the little one always get to have more fun?!  
  
"Patience Kagura. You will have your turn soon enough." Naraku's voice was sinfully smooth. Every word pronounced with such an air of superiority that the wind seemed to slow at his call.  
  
She needed to kill something. She needed to feel bones shattering beneath her once delicate fingers.  
  
And he was taunting her. The bastard.  
  
Naraku. The half-demon master that had brought her up from a simple paper fan. He had created her to be a formidible demon assassin bent on fulfilling one task: deliver a dead Inuyasha to Naraku's waiting hands. And she obeyed like the loyal servant she was, despite her inner objection to some of his plans. Naraku was all stratgey while she was blind strength. They were countering forces trying to reach the same goal. The perfect opposites.  
  
And she loved him for it.  
  
Kagura wondered if Naraku knew of her growing infatuation for him. The demon had created her, so did he know the workings of her mind more then she thought? His silky voice that dared opposition could stop her breath, while the arrogant smile that graced his lips practically begged her to caress them.  
  
And appart from his physique was the depth of his mind. His choice to summon the priestess Kikyou was a valuable choice. Though the woman had threatened the eventual death of Naraku, she had given him the Shikon shards belonging to Inuyasha's pack. Naraku had known of Kikyou's hate of Inuyasha and had used it for his own benefit. Brilliant and at the same time, deceptive. And Kagura was swooned by it all the more. Who had ever said that evil knew not how to love?  
  
Kikyou. As much as she was grateful to the bitch for the shards, Kagura could not stand knowing her master still had love for the dead archer. And worst of all was the fact that she was human. Human for Kami's sake! How could Naraku choose a simple human over her? It sent homicidal thoughts through Kagura's already bloody mind.  
  
She needed to kill.  
  
And it seemed fate had decided to relieve her of the stress and provided a distraction. This in the form of her younger demon sister.  
  
"Lord Naraku." Kanna's voice always had that gentle echo to it, as though she was speaking across a vast canyon. While Kagura allowed her thoughts to openly show, one could never tell what Kanna was thinking. The light colored eyes that shone on her face were always emotionless, unreadable, and half-lidded, as though the girl had drunk many bottles of heavy sake.  
  
"I have news from the villages." As always, her voice was a whisper.  
  
Naraku never rose from his lotus position on the bare ground. His eyes remaining closed peacefully.  
  
"Yes, Kanna? Tell me what you have learned."  
  
She began, "There is a village about thirty miles from here. Inuyasha and the miko are about a day's walk from there."  
  
Kagura interjected. "And no doubt they will attept to find shelter. Although the villagers will no be so welcome since it is close to planting season."  
  
The demon lord stood from his meditation, his face that of one who was deep in thought. Kagura hoped this was a sign of near approaching battle. Kanna was her usual expressionless self.  
  
"Yes..." His face was settled, the expression eager.  
  
He turned to the two warriors.  
  
"We will strike on the eve of the planting moon. They will never expect it. All the townsfolk will be bustling with preparations for the beginning of the season." Kagura's face lit up with excitement and admiration for her master. The fields would soon be watered with fresh blood as the liquid of life seeped from the villagers' bodies.  
  
These were their lives. Spending the days ending the breath of those they thought unworthy. This was the life of Kagura.  
  
"It is perfect my lord..."  
  
Naraku smiled and chuckled wickedly. A few weeks and it would begin. He would soon bathe in Inuyasha's filthy blood, a delicious thought.  
  
Unknowning to them, across the fabric of time, a woman with sapphire eyes awoke from her dream. A dream of what was yet to come.  
  
"No..."  
  
Author's Notes As I wrote this, I was listening to a piece called 'Bolero' by Simon Standage. It made me feel so decietful and that created the forbodeing tone near the end. All you authors out there should download it if you want an inspiration song.  
  
WHEW! It was hott today! It was that kinda chapter where you would write a lemon.  
  
GOOD? BAD? Just plain boring? Tell me in a review. I got some good ones last time and you guys gotta top 'em.  
  
much luv  
Sephiress 


	6. Chapter5 The Place We Call Home

SCHOOOOOOL"S OUT FOR SUMMER!!!!!!!!! SCHOOOOOOOL'S OUT FORRRRREVER!!!!!!! Can you people tell I'm happy? Well actually the song has been in my head before school got out, since they blast it on the intercom during passing time at my school. Yea...  
  
Well we ALMOST reached 50 reviews here people. But since 45 and over is pretty close, I decided to give you a little citrus in the beginning. Only a little! :P  
  
As of late, I have been absolutly obsessed with Aoshi/Misao. So, in honor of the cute couple, I started writing a fic called Chained dedicated to them. Yea yea I know, the title sounds a little kinky, but that's not why I named it that! So any A/M fans that don't think they get enough screen time in this fic, then check out that.  
  
Thanks to the wonderful reviewers! :D  
  
I think that's it checks clipboard oh one more thing...  
  
DON'T OWN RK OR INUYASHA (i always forget to put the Inu part in the disclaimer, but I wouldn't mind owning them...)  
  
much luv  
Sephiress  
  
XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Don't Let Go by Sephiress  
  
Chapter 5) The Place We Call Home  
  
Kenshin's violet eyes opened groggily as the train hit a rather large bump, shaking the red-head from his sleep. Kami, how he hated trains. He checked over at his companions, which were still heavily asleep, if the loud snoring was anything to go by. He rubbed his eyes, shaking the sleep from them and looked out the window. A sliver of red-orange light could be seen over the horizon, signaling the arrival of dawn. But to the west, the sky was still dark navy.  
  
The rurouni stood to his feet, streching his sore limbs. It was horribly uncomfortable to sleep on these stiff seats, not to mention the constant jumping of the train. Kenshin just then noticed the thin layer of sweat on his forehead and most other parts of his body. He wiped the salty liquid off his forehead, vaugly wondering what caused his body to perspire without him even knowing. And then it hit him, remebering what he had dreamed.  
  
'Oh....Kenshin' It was a female voice, laced with passion and longing.  
  
He had dreamed of Kaoru, and gods, had she been beautiful. Her alabaster skin reflecting off the moonlight that was pouring in through her bedroom window. He had dreamed of that night she had kissed him while she slept, except, well she hadn't been sleeping.  
  
He vivdly remembered the feel of her gentle hands skimming over his spine, sending unholy shivers through the sensitized skin. Their lips moved as one as he ran his fingers down the sides of Kaoru's body. Her gyrating hips driving him mad as he-  
  
'STOP HIMURA!'  
  
Kenshin mentaly slapped himself for thinking such a way. It was unforgivable to want Kaoru-dono that way, and yet he could not stop himself. Banishing all thoughts from his head, Kenshin walked to the last car of the train and opened the door to the outside. His long red hair flew in the wind and the cool breeze soothed his skin. Kenshin sighed deeply.  
  
It had been nearly a month since he left Tokyo on their way to Hokadate. Almost a month ago, he said goodbye to Kaoru-dono once again. Her body had trembled as she embraced Sano, Yahiko, and himself at the train station, but she did not cry. She wanted to be strong for them, not show weakness. But even as the train carried him further and further from her, Kenshin could see the sadness in her midnight eyes.  
  
And as the days passed by, he could not keep her from his thoughts. Everyday, she plauged his mind. Everynight, she appeared in his dreams. He sighed wearily and looked to the starlit sky.  
  
"Kaoru-dono...sessha wonders what you're doing right now."  
  
"She's probably asleep, like normal people." Kenshin turned around and saw none other then Yahiko watching him. He shot a gaze over at Kenshin before looking out into the sky.  
  
"But then again, no one ever said the busu was normal", he said with a smirk. Kenshin looked surprised for a moment before returning his gentle smile.  
  
"Well it's good to know you care so much for your sensai", Kenshin's smile grew as Yahiko opened his mouth to deny that last statement, but stopped and closed it slowly. He shrugged and walked over to Kenshin, leaning over the rail of the train. The two stood there for a moment in companiable silence, watching the scenery go by. Eventually, Yahiko broke the silence.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I do miss her", he said, still not looking up at Kenshin. "Just a little." Kenshin chuckled.  
  
"Hai, sessha does too", Kenshin said quietly. He was surprised when Yahiko reached up and smacked him over the head. Kenshin 'oro'ed and looked down at the boy's extremely annoyed face.  
  
"No more of that!" Yahiko said sternly.  
  
"Nani?" Yahiko grimaced at the innocent and high-pitched tone of Kenshin's voice. Was this really the legendary Hitokiri?  
  
"You heard me!" He looked up into surprised violet eyes, "No more 'sessha'! I look up to Kenshin Himura, not this 'sessha' wuss." Yahiko's eyes were spitting fire as he spoke this. It was about time someone knocked some sense into Himura, for all thier sakes.  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Iie! It's final Kenshin! Everytime you say it, I'm gonna knock you over the head." Yahiko stomped his foot ending the arguement.  
  
"Everyone hates it when you say it anyway."  
  
Kenshin sighed. Maybe it was time for a change. He had been putting up this 'unworthy one' act for a while, and everyone, especially Kaoru-dono, seemed to get annoyed by it.  
  
"Maa...maa. Alright Yahiko, ses..I mean 'I' agree", Kenshin said catching himself. Yahiko raised his brown eyebrow at the near slip-up, but let it slide. Well at least they had made some progress on this trip.  
  
"Now...about that pink gi...", Yahiko began slowly.  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
Both samurais turned thier heads as a loud chuckling sounded from behind them. Leaning against the shouji was Sano, as he smiled amusingly, fishbone in his mouth.  
  
"Give it up kid, Kenshin won't budge on the gi", he said cockily, his chocolate eyes sparkling with mischief. "Trust me, I've tried." He watched as Yahiko started to fume about the 'kid' comment.  
  
"Maa...maa... Let's not fight now. Were supposed to be working together on this trip, that we are", Kenshin said, a sweatdrop on his temple. Yahiko let out a 'hmph' and turned away from the gangster. Looking out into the sky, he let out a small gasp at the amazing sunrise.  
  
"Kieri..." His whisper captured Sano and Kenshin's attention. They both nodded and gazed at the sunrise, each thinking about home and what they had left behind. A whistle from the train annouced they were approaching their destination, but the three travelers from Tokyo were too distracted for the moment.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Blood. So...much blood. Everywhere she stepped there was blood. It's metallic scent rising up and constricting her. The further she walked, the stronger it was. And it was growing...more and more blood spilling.  
  
A slaughter. A murder. It was on her hands, her clothes, everywhere. So much innocent blood spilled.  
  
It was taking over. More, more, ever rising. She was drowning in the scarlet blood.  
  
"Gods...someone help! Please, anyone! HELP ME!!!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes snapped open and she shot up. Her body quaked at though she had just been running for miles. Sweat covered her body, yukata, and the futon. Breath came unevenly and she felt so drained. Kaoru covered her face with her hands and tried to settle.  
  
'Kami, that dream...again.'  
  
Bloody dreams had taken her for the third night this week. It was always the same. She would be walking through a dense forest, the sky covered with thick clouds. The air was humid and sticky, making her long for water. And to her body's relief, the sounds of dripping water could be heard. Kaoru would run to the sound, hoping to God for a cool river to swim in.  
  
But the gods would be cruel. Because as Kaoru entered a clearing, her foot steeped into a large puddle. And as she looked down, hoping for a refeshing spot of water, she would be horribly mistaken.  
  
Blood.  
  
It was everywhere. The ground was carpeted by the thick liquid, it's crimson color casting a deathly glow upon the place. The leaves and plants dripped blood, a steady pattern of seeping life, only to be lost in the earth. And as Kaoru looked in nausea upon the sight, her eyes would widen as she saw...  
  
"Oh God...no..."  
  
The form of a young man in red clothing was pinned against a towering tree. Pressed against his chest, was a ebony-haired woman in a green skirt. Their bodies were coated in blood, their own blood. The man's eyes were drooping, but you could see dull gold in their lifeless depths. The woman's mouth was slightly open, as though she was screaming in her last moments. And the most horrible part of the whole picture was the bloody sword stabbing through both of their hearts, bonding them forever in death.  
  
And as Kaoru stepped closer to touch the faces of her former companions, the blood slipping from their wounds would grow. It became a torrent of blood that Kaoru would never escape, even as she ran. She would never escape, until her eyes would open again...  
  
Kaoru's body continued to tremble as she rose shakily to her feet. Her sweaty body ached for a cold bath, which Kaoru would gladly oblige. A drop of the salty liquid ran down her cheek, and as her hand moved to wipe it away, Kaoru felt something she hadn't in years.  
  
Scars...  
  
Kaoru's fingers moved over the rougher skin, her mind reeling. She couldn't be...she had never lost so much control to...  
  
She had to see for herself. Kaoru slowly walked to the mirror in her room, fearing what she might see. And as her face appeared in the glass, her suspicions were confirmed. Twin scars over her cheek, while silver and red flecked her dark hair. Kaoru slowly opened her mouth, and saw the beginnings of wolf fangs.  
  
She wasn't fully changed, but enough to feel the difference. She could hear the light chatter of people out on the street. Her nose picked up the smell of miso soup nest door. Even, even her hands were starting to grow claws! But...why?  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
And then she understood. Her dreams, her body loosing control... It could only mean that something was happening in the Feudal Era. Whatever it was called to her, or more specifically, her demon side. And by the looks of it, whatever was happening was not good. Innocent lives would be taken if she didn't act fast.  
  
It took Kaoru less then a second to make her decision. She walked over to her closet, and pushing aside all the silk kimonos and obis, found something she hadn't seen in a long time. Her now-clawed fingers were gentle as they touched white beaver fur. It had been so long ago since she wore this, and yet the touch was so familiar. It even smelled like her. A noise from outside snapped Kaoru out of the memories and promted her into movement. Who knows how much time she had wasted figuring out these dreams. For all she knew, her friends could be skewered by now.  
  
Kaoru grabbed the outfit off the rack and rushed to the bathhouse. Her furo was quick, not even wasting time to heat the water. When she returned to the kitchen, dressed in her hanyou attire, she hastily grabbed supplies and food.  
  
Before she left Kaoru wrote a letter to Tae, explaing she had to leave for a family emergency and asking her to take care of the dojo. She knew Tae would help her, but Kaoru left no details about where she was going or when she'd be back. The less they knew, the less chance anyone would ever find her.  
  
A quick scan of the house was the last thing of order. Pictures, letters, and the diary Kaoru had kept since she was a little girl all went in her closet. Such things would only weigh her down, but she didn't want these lost. Kaoru knew she loved this life and maybe there would be something to come to...If she made it home.  
  
And as soon as everything was set, Kaoru found herself pulling her kodachi off a wall in the dojo. Carefully, she drew the blades out of it's sheath. Breifly she worried if she could still wield them, but after performing a few kata, Kaoru could feel the moves flowing through her veins as the swords once again became a part of her.  
  
It was time for the warrior in her to live again. It was time Kaoru returned to the way of life she had left all those years ago. But even as Kaoru stood outside her father's home and began to walk away, something deep inside tore horribly apart. She was leaving they had worked so hard for. The memories flashed through her eyes. But above all, one stood out clearer then the others.  
  
A red-headed man and her, standing on the street. His back was turned as Kaoru pointed her bokken at him, challenging the man she believed to be the Battousai. And as he turned in surprise, she saw his eyes. Those violet eyes that had captured her for eternity and beyond.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
The cell was dark and musty. Rats crawled freely on the floor amongst only Kami-sama knows what. There were no windows, adding to the ever growing smell that surrounded the filthy place. But the bars were shiny and well kept. They seemed to be the barrier between this hell and the outside world. Keeping the dark in, and the light out.  
  
And that's where Seta Soujiro was now. He had been sitting in the same position for days now, not eating or drinking anything. His once-white hakama had seen better days and even the light blue gi looked ragged. Soujiro's skin was covered with dirt and cuts, his handsome face now scrawny.  
  
But his eyes were furious.  
  
The guards didn't understand the young boy that sat in the last cell. He never ate, never moved, he never gave you a second glance. While most criminals in here screamed or shouted, he never said a word. But even as his body seemed dead, his eyes were blue fire. The anger, the passion. It was raw and untamed. They had taken his sword, but they would never take his warrior spirit. The spirit that thristed for blind revenge.  
  
"Hey kid, you got some visitors." Soujiro's eyes never met the guards. His head remained down, facing the ground. The guard simply shrugged his shoulders and motioned the three visitors closer. One of the nodded their head, signaling they would be fine from here. The guard then left, his interest already somwhere else.  
  
Three pairs of eyes took in the prisoner. Two of them were already familiar with the one called Tenken, the other had simply heard the stories.  
  
"I was wondering when they would send someone, although I'm rather surprised and pleased they sent you." Soujiro rose to his feet, his head still bowed so they could not see his face.  
  
Violet eyes narrowed at his words.  
  
"And why would you be so pleased to see me", he responded. The man didn't like the tone of Seta-san's voice. It was no longer cheery, but rather dry and horse. This was not the same man he left in Kyoto.  
  
"Because I wanted to let you know, that you were wrong", Soujiro said quietly back. He was now in front of the metal bars, them being the only thing seperating the men. As if in slow motion, Soujiro steadily raised his head. The two that had not spoken stepped back in reflexive fright as they saw his flaming eyes. The other was surprised too, but not for the same reason.  
  
"It's been a while, Himura-san", the prisoner whispered. Inside he was pleased at their reactions. While the younger of the two had stepped back because of his eyes, he knew why Himura's ki had jumped.  
  
The Tenken's face held no smile.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
A little shorter then normal, but I did my best. So if you like it or have suggestions, drop me a review and make Sephiress happy!  
  
Now if you all will excuse me, I have to go get some pop-tarts and a few sierra mists so I can finish up the latest chappie of 'I'll Protect You Always' and start on chapter 2 of 'Chained'. (I got some good reviews for 'Chained' so I'm really motivated!)  
  
much luv  
Sephiress 


	7. Chapter6 Can't Change the Past

At long last readers, my computer has been completely fixed and upgraded. It's been a while since I've updated, so this chapter is longer then normal as a reward for all your patience. For the Inu fans, our favorite dog demon has made his grand entrance back in Kaoru's life. But I'm not gonna give too much away...  
  
And I got a lot of comments about Soujiro and the hopes that he hasn't done anything illegal. Well I can only hope for your patience, as the Tenken has gotten himself in a sticky situation that will take a couple chapters to uncover.  
  
Otherwise, I can only say on with the show!  
  
Much luv  
  
Sephiress  
  
Me no own RK or Inu  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Don't Let Go by Sephiress  
  
Chapter 6) Can't Change the Past  
  
The scene was so familiar, too familiar. Everything was as left it all those years ago. The rocks still piled by the eastern ledge. A crisp scent hovered in the air, purified by the flowing waters and healthy plants. The same trees opening into a vast clearing in the heavens, its leaves and branches framing the clusters of stars just as it always had. It was as though the gods had placed a shield around the area, protecting it from life, from destruction, from time itself.  
  
The grass was moist between her toes, the night dew cooling heated skin. But dawn fast approached, Kaoru could smell the growing heat.  
  
'It would be better to wait 'til the sun rises to cross over, who knows what youkai hunt in the area during the night.' The voices in her head were that of her demon nature. Though the instincts had been released less than an hour ago, Kaoru felt like they had never left her. In honestly, she was grateful to have such acute senses. Otherwise, she might have stepped into a battlefield of predator versus prey.  
  
Kaoru's eyes watched as the eastern horizon was transformed into a mirage of scarlet and tangerine hues. To the west, the full moon wrung out its last moments in the heavens, before it was swept away by the light of the sun. Directly above her form, the constellation of Cainous Minor twinkled lightly in the faded blues of the sky. And as her sapphire depths wandered the scene above her, a sigh of regret could be heard from her lips.  
  
'I am truly doing the right thing? Leaving this all behind?' Flashes of her Tokyo and Kyoto friends appeared behind her pupils, the memories swarming her being. All they had been through...Kanryuu, Shishio, Enishi...they had tackled all obstacles together, forming an unbreakable bond. Her thoughts flew by, only one true aspect sticking out from all others.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
The regret held in her midnight pools turned to deep remorse as the thought of her samurai fell into place. She could see his small stature and scarred skin, the cross mark on his face which she longed to heal. His endless violet eyes, clear as the purest waters. She could see lips, whispering those three words he had told he once before, only to be shot down. She could almost feel his thick red strands through his fingers, colored the deep shade of fresh blood...  
  
Blood...  
  
A scream echoed through her dazed mind, scattering all her memories away until all that was seen was the horrific picture of Kagome and Inuyasha's mangled bodies, blood seeping from multiple wounds. The sound reverberated against the inner walls of her head, torturing the sensitive wolf ears atop her head. Kaoru clamped her clawed hands over her furry ears, her eyes shutting desperately, trying to gain control over her mind.  
  
"Onegai...please make it...stop..." And at her whisper, the voices stopped, visions faded and calmness restored the young hanyou's body. Slowly, her eyes opened and Kaoru uncovered her ears, relishing in the sound of silence.  
  
"Kami-sama...what was that?" Kaoru whispered to no one. By then, the sun had risen fully, beginning the day and waking many creatures in the forest.  
  
Kaoru glanced at the waterfall, knowing in her heart that even though her life here was precious, there was no more time to wait. There were people counting on her, calling in their agony, and for the life of her, Kaoru could not ignore that call. The moment was now.  
  
Her bare, clawed feet made no sound as she slipped them into the water, slowly wading to the waterfall. The cool pond was up to her mid-chest, chilling her body and arousing goose pimples over her fair skin. White beaver-fur clothing clung to Kaoru like a shield while the lower parts of her ponytail floated in the clear water behind her. A few unseen waterweeds caressed her submerged wolf tail, it's length flicking back and forth causing ripples. But her eyes were locked and unmoving, completely focused on the task at hand.  
  
A rouge hand lifted itself, its clawed nails reaching for the glassy window of the waterfall. Kaoru could see herself in its surface, a once-forgotten face looking back at her with familiar eyes, eyes full of determination.  
  
'No turning back...'  
  
Kaoru's fingertips made contact, letting the crystal liquid barely skim over her top-most layer of flesh. Changing the angle of her wrist, Kaoru brought her palm parallel to the gleaming barrier, loving the way it felt on her.  
  
A deep sigh.  
  
'No turning back...'  
  
From one of the highest branches on an old ash tree, a mother squirrel poked her head out just in time to see the young wolf woman fall against the waterfall. A light splash echoed through the clearing, but there was no sound of her body hitting the rocks behind the fall. Because as the woman fell through the steady stream, she crossed an age-old barrier. Leaving one age behind to rescue another.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Black lashes fluttered open suddenly, though Kaoru's eyesight was still groggy. There was a hard surface beneath her back, pressing against her shoulder blades. After blinking twice, her vision cleared, letting her see the sight before her...  
  
A ceiling?  
  
"Demo..." Kaoru whispered thickly to herself, trying to grasp reality. The last thing she remembered was taking a deep breath and letting her body fall through the portal. She had seen the lights of the past as her being was thrown through time, and then suddenly, nothing but black. Was it all a dream? Had just woken up from a terrible nightmare and was still in the empty dojo?  
  
Kaoru tried turning her head, to see if she was still in her bed...or somewhere else. But she was met with a sharp pain on the left side of her head, releasing a tortured groan from the young woman.  
  
"Kagome, I think she's waking up."  
  
The voice was high-pitched, stinging Kaoru's already aching head. A shot of annoyance went through her at the inconsideration of some people. It was only after she closed her eyes and tried to calm her throbbing temples, did her mind register what was said.  
  
Her body shot up of it's own will, desperate to determine what she had heard, momentarily forgetting about the splitting pain in her skull. Another pain-filled gasp could be heard as Kaoru's eyes began to water because of the abuse. She snapped them close in pain, her hands reaching to the spot on the left side of her head.  
  
"Ooo, Kaoru-chan, let me help you." A calm voice reached her wolf ears as gentle fingers pried away her own. A moment later, a cold shock went through Kaoru's body as an ice pack was placed on her hurting part. After a few seconds, Kaoru became used to the coldness and held the pack to her head while looking up into concerned brown eyes.  
  
"You fell into the water and hit your head on a nasty rock", the girl said. "You were lucky there wasn't any blood."  
  
A true smile tugged on the hanyou's lips.  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome-chan..."  
  
Kaoru's smile reflected to the face before her, that of one Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was about the height of Kaoru with sweeping black hair and messy bangs that nearly fell over her dark chocolate eyes. Her skin was pale and fair, but scars nicked her bare legs and other parts. She wore a short pleated green skirt with a long sleeved white shirt with matching green handkerchief around her neck. Lower, Kagome's legs were clothed with white knee socks and her small feet adorned by brown leather shoes. Looking back to her face, Kaoru was surprised to see her friend's eyes glazed over with unshed tears.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Kaoru drew her friend into an embrace as tears slipped silently down her face, Kaoru whispering soothing words. Gently, she tried to coax words out of Kagome, but failed.  
  
"She's crying because she's happy." Kaoru turned her head at the voice, realizing they weren't the only two in the room. Her blue eyes widen as they took in the sight of the rest of the gang.  
  
"We've been waiting a long time for you, Kaoru Kamiya." Her eyes trailed from the dark haired man who had spoke, his frame drowned in monk's robes, to the woman at his side. Kaoru looked into her dark orbs, watching a knowing smile play across her deep pink lips. In her arms, was a small child youkai, his tail flicking left and right as his innocent eyes peered at the crying woman in Kaoru's arms.  
  
"What do you mean, Miroku?"  
  
The monk sighed, this would take a long time to explain. But for now, it was enough to know that the one person that they knew could help was here.  
  
The group glanced up as a familiar ki approached the hut, clawed hands pushing the door opened. Kaoru's breath shortened, as she knew that aura better then any other. And as the shouji door slid open, sapphire blue eyes widened as they once again stared straight into endless gold.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Sanosuke was quiet for once, the tension in the air so thick he could have cut through it with Kenshin's sakabatou. He, Yahiko, and Kenshin walked down the roads of Hokadate, the prisoner with them. Yahiko walked in front of him with Soujiro a step behind, while Kenshin walked behind. At first, Sano and Yahiko were reluctant to be within ten feet of Soujiro, who seemed to be seething with suppressed emotions. According to Saitoh's orders, they were to be with Seta-san at all times, including sleeping arrangements.  
  
There was something about this Soujiro that he had never liked. When he had joined Kenshin and Saitoh in their mission at Shishio's headquarters, he had ran into the boy once before. Before, he had been all smiles until Kenshin set him straight. And even after the Tenken was defeated, his cheery demeanor had found its way back.  
  
But now...  
  
Sano shook his head, thinking so hard was bringing on a migraine. He briefly stole a glance at the short man. He looked so much like a child, but his eyes held age and suffering at the same time. A chill swept through the street fighter's body as his gaze met blue eyes.  
  
Yep, there was something he just didn't like about the kid.  
  
"Eh, hey Kenshin, where are we staying again? ...Kenshin?" Sano turned when no response came from the rurouni. The red head stood there in the middle of the road, not paying any attention to his companions.  
  
"Kenshin?!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Becoming annoyed, Sano walked over to his friend, smacking him out of the frozen state. But when Kenshin seemed to come around, his face rose to reveal violet eyes brimming with a devastating pain and ache.  
  
He had never seen those amethyst orbs filled with such hurt, leaving Sano to worry what was going through Kenshin's head. What thought could be so striking that it snuck upon the Hitokiri Battousai and paralyzed him with its power. Sano grabbed Kenshin's shoulders, trying to shake him out of whatever nightmare was plaguing his mind.  
  
It apparently worked, as the silent agony was replaced with dizzy swirls. Sano sighed in relief; his friend was back.  
  
Kenshin's head shifted around in confusion, a loud 'Oro!' suddenly heard. He looked up surprised at the taller man, who was shooting a confused and worried expression back at him.  
  
"Gomen nasai Sano, what were you saying?" Kenshin's face flicked back to normal, the rurouni grin in place.  
  
"Ummm, yeah...I was just asking where we were staying..." Sano peered closer, trying to see past the expertly placed mask Kenshin always wore. "You sure you're ok, buddy?"  
  
"Hai hai, I am fine. And we're staying at the police headquarters in the city. Saitoh has sent a letter to them giving us permission to." Kenshin smiled at Sano, continuing on the road. He waved ahead at Yahiko, who had stopped to watch them, Soujiro also standing still, but not facing them. The rurouni walked on with a spring in his step, pretending nothing was wrong.  
  
But something was troubling him, both mentally and physically.  
  
Kenshin had been focusing on the problem of Seta-san, his thoughts running a mile a second, when something, an invisible force stabbed him.  
  
It was the most exquisite pain Kenshin had ever faced in all his life. He felt as though someone was ripping through his chest with talons sharp as a blade. A cold hand reaching past his bones, past his heart, to grasp the man's soul in it's icy fingers, wrenching it painstakingly out of his being. The bonds between him and his soul were stretched to the limits, Kenshin craving them back as he pulled with his inner strength.  
  
But his strength faded as the links were severed, his heart stopped for a moment, only to continue again, but now at a slower, more drudging pace. He felt drained, so tired as though he had run for miles. And then he had felt hands shaking him out of his state of shock, back to reality.  
  
And even now, as he walked again like there was no pain, his body was empty. A vague achy sensation within his core, craving to be full once again. It felt as though his soul had walked out of his body and crossed over into another world... ((A/N: ok, if there is anyone out there who still doesn't get what I am really trying to say about Kenshin feeling like he's lost part of his soul, please say in a review and I will email them personally!))  
  
The four men were soon standing outside a large, official looking building that Kenshin had declared as the police headquarters. It had been a long night and Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano were all craving a bed that wasn't being tossed around on a train. And Soujiro was just plain craving a bed.  
  
The officers inside nodded to the gumi as they were led to their room by the captain. None, however, seemed too keen to approach, the stories around the viciousness of the angry prisoner too gruesome to test. At last they found themselves in a large room with four futons. Their other sets of clothing had been washed and folded neatly by their owner's respective futon.  
  
Sanosuke's eyes lit up at the soft bed, he quickly unfolding the mattress and flopping down without changing into sleeping attire. Soon the room was filling with loud snores, much to the other's discomfort. Kenshin chuckled at Sano's carefree attitude.  
  
Yahiko and Kenshin, on the other hand, had been living with Kaoru for the past two years, thus learning the art of cleanliness. The two neatly placed their belongings into the traveling sacks that were brought with, making sure every article of clothing was counted for. Finally, everything was in place, earning a satisfied sigh from the two neat-freaks.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm gonna sleep now, you really should get some rest too..." The last part was trailed off as he looked pointedly over at the last occupant of the room. Soujiro was sitting on his futon, his back turned to the two. His eyes were focused on some unknown object, his mind obviously on something.  
  
Kenshin nodded to Yahiko telling him silently not to worry. The boy looked unsure for a moment, but soon shrugged and changed into a sleeping yukata before settling down into his blankets. A second set of snores was soon heard.  
  
Looking out the window, Kenshin could see the sun had already fully risen, though the morning was still young. The rurouni sighed deeply, running long fingers through his crimson mane. His eyes struggled to keep open, the episode on the road taking so much strength from his already weary body. Kenshin wanted nothing more then to settle onto the delightfully soft futon and sleep for hours.  
  
But there was still the matter of the Tenken to assess.  
  
"Seta-san...you should get some sleep. We'll be leaving again in a few days after our supplies are replenished." A silence ensured, as he offered no response to Kenshin's words. And then...  
  
"Himura-san, I know you are just dying to ask me, so I won't beat around the bush." Soujiro turned to face the stunned redhead, the flaming anger that laced him before had settled slightly.  
  
"Soujiro..."  
  
"I did kill them." A heavy tension fell over the two men, each staring the other down. Kenshin had no idea how to respond to that, though it was the truth. But there was something he needed to know.  
  
"Why? Why Soujiro? I thought you were seeking the truth after the passing of Shishio...I thought I had taught you to use your sword to protect others." Kenshin looked away, feeling much like a teacher whose student had done wrong.  
  
And then out of nowhere, the rurouni felt a large spike in Soujiro's warrior ki. Without warning, Kenshin found himself pinned to the opposite wall of the room, a calloused hand at his throat, angry blue orbs staring into his widened ones. And then Soujiro's voice shot out, angry venom filling each syllable.  
  
"LIES! ALL FUCKING LIES! The strong were not meant to protect the weak, Himura! You made me believe that this was the truth, that my sword could protect those I loved...well you were WRONG DAMMIT!" Soujiro's breathing was ragged, anger threatening to take hold, his hand clenching an unclenching as though it longed to hold swords again and pierce them through Himura's stunned face.  
  
And suddenly, those blue orbs were empty again, as though someone had pulled the plug and drained all the emotion out of Soujiro's being. The angry snarl was gone, replaced with a deadpan look. Kenshin felt the hand at his throat being pulled away, his body sliding down the wall like a rag- doll. Soujiro walked back to his futon, his movements slow and tired, letting Kenshin realize just how mentally exhausted the younger man was.  
  
"Go to sleep Himura-san. I'm not going to try anything." His voice was chillingly empty, but honest to say the least, and Kenshin found himself obliging. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Soujiro tonight, but tomorrow was another day.  
  
Not bothering to change into a yukata, Kenshin settled onto his futon, the scent of clean sheets calming his senses and reminding him of the simple times when he would do laundry in the dojo. And much like every night, before his eyes fell closed into the bliss of sleep, one thought flashed though his weary mind.  
  
"Osyumi nasai Kaoru-dono..."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
"So you guys have finally collected the remaining jewel shards, and all that's left is the ones Naraku has?" Kaoru watched as her friends nodded solemnly. She sighed at the situation and continued.  
  
"Well, I would be worried too, seeing as how half of you guys are injured and Naraku and his demons could strike any moment."  
  
"So hence the reason Kagome has been calling out for you", Miroku said from the corner. Kaoru looked upon the monk with curiosity, silently asking for someone to explain.  
  
"Kaoru, have you been having strange dreams the past few nights?" Kagome asked, continuing at Kaoru's slow nod. "Well, I've been...umm...kinda the cause of all those. I hoped you would get the message that something was happening here and we needed your help..." Kagome twiddled her thumbs, hoping Kaoru wouldn't be angry, but was surprised when she heard a chuckle from the hanyou girl.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not angry. But I am impressed your miko powers have developed so well!" Kagome blushed prettily at the compliment from her friend.  
  
Kaoru sighed in content, she felt so at home with all these people. Her eyes strayed over from Kagome who was tickling Shippo, to Miroku and Sango in deep conversation. There was something strange going on with those two, her wolf nose could literally smell it. Miroku's scent was mingled into Sango's body, leaving only one possible situation. Kaoru's smile widened knowingly, hoping that if this kept up, there would be little Sangos and Mirokus running all over the place.  
  
Tearing her gaze from the happy couple, she looked to the last member of the group, the one that had stayed silent for majority of the conversation. His silver hair was still long and sweeping, complimenting those bright golden eyes. He still wore the same red gi and hakama, only now they were more torn from the many battles he had been through.  
  
His eyes met hers, as his gaze had never left her face, she noted.  
  
"Kaoru, can I talk to you outside?" The group turned at Inuyasha's sudden words, none of them hearing him speak that night. Kaoru nodded and the two walked out stride for stride into the forest.  
  
The moment they stepped onto the forest floor, there were two flashes of color as the demons raced to their favorite spot. It was an ongoing game for them, one challenging the other to be the better hanyou. The red blur swerved around the large maple and oak trees while the white colored one jumped branch to branch through the thick foliage. In then end, the two met at the same time underneath the large God tree that had been there for many ages. There was still a scar where Inuyasha had been pinned fifty years ago, but that was in the past, long forgotten.  
  
Kaoru stared into those golden eyes while the returned the gentle gaze. It had been so long since she had seen him, and yet Kaoru could never forget.  
  
"It's been too long Inuyasha..." The tone was so gentle, the happiness lying beneath the words so completely wonderful. The dog hanyou nodded in agreement before he swept her into his strong arms. Kaoru could feel a tear of joy sliding down her cheek into his silver hair, so glad to be in his hug once again.  
  
Beneath the shadows of the legendary God tree, the two forgot the past and lost themselves in the warmth of each others embrace, holding onto each other like a lifeline.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
HAVE I GONE PLAID!?!? HAVE I CHANGED MY MIND AND MADE THIS AN INU/KAORU PAIRING? I know you're all thinking 'let's kill the authoress', but please remember this is how it I intended it. It will all work out in the end, but this is a drama.  
  
The part about Kenshin losing his soul...yea just in case you guys are confused about that whole thing, here's what I was trying to say: Kenshin loves Kaoru with all his heart. She has literally become such a key factor in his life, that when she goes back to the Feudal Era, he can feel her leaving. It causes him pain be cause the ties between them are severed.  
  
This will play an important factor in the future chapters, but for now, anyone who still needs explaining, just email me at   
  
Anyway, I gotta go cut the grass now, so drop Sephiress a review so she'll write faster! Thanks to all the great people who reviewed so far!  
  
Much luv  
Sephiress 


	8. Chapter7 A Clearer View

Yes, I know this took way too long to get out, so don't even start flaming me about the lack of updates. Anyway, this chapter is different then I intended, partially because I haven't been on my computer in forever and a day. And partially because I have been busy with other fanfiction things. There is a round robin I plan on participating in the very near future, so I will be working on that as well.

Otherwise, it has been near impossible for my two hands to juggle everything I do and still reach for my keyboard. So I have no idea when my next post for this will be. I have, however, come up with a system where I will be able to write a bit everyday. I plan to use half of my lunch hour to go to the computer lab at my school and work on fiction. Remember, I do not have to do this, as it cuts out of my lunchtime, but I will because I love fanfiction and I love you guys...so no complaints.

Oh and I have one more thing to bring up. It's really not a big deal, but I wanted to clarify something for you all. I love all my reviews and all emails I get regarding my fanfiction, but every now and then, I get an email containing a comment about my spelling and/or punctuation and/or grammar. My response to this is that you all have to realize that this is not by any means professional work. I do not have a beta, so everything posted is a rough copy, and as some of you may know, it is rather difficult to beta your own work. Also, keep in mind I am just a very busy high school student who does writing purely out of love of anime and fanfiction. That is all I have to say, case closed.

Sorry if I sounded a bit rude in my Author Notes, but I am just in a grand slam rotten mood.

Ja,

Sephiress

to Brandy: So sorry I fibbed about posting this! I thought I would have had this out the other day...but shit happened and it just didn't work out...and sorry about teasing you with all those little excerpts online the other day...hehehe

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Don't Let Go by Sephiress

Chapter 7) A Clearer View

The week spent in Hokadate was drawing to a close, and Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko were looking forward to making their long trip back to Tokyo. While Kenshin had been discouraged from the very beginning, his companions had come to the realization that this trip wasn't the 'adventure' they had anticipated. And now, Yahiko was constantly sighing while Sano whined about everything from missing his futon, his room, and even the kitsune-lady. There was a long train ride ahead, but this time they had to make more stops because the train schedules adjusted in the changing of seasons. Thus, there was a little under two months left in their trek across Japan.

Kenshin was not faring well to say the least. The rurouni seemed constantly exhausted, his head drooping and no sparkle left in his eyes. Of course, he always denied it, but the moment the group returned for the night, he would plop onto his futon and sleep until well past dawn, passing up dinner or missing breakfast many times. The others, excluding Soujiro, were deeply concerned, wondering what was going on in that head of his.

And Soujiro was another mystery, he never spoke unless spoken to, and only responded in one-word answers. He never complained, never laughed, and even his steadiness of his breathing betrayed no hidden emotions. Sano and Yahiko knew nothing about his outburst on the first night in the city, but Kenshin was also no closer to breaking down the expertly placed mask on the Tenken's face.

So upon the last night in Hokadate, the stars sparkled merrily, as though sensing the relief rolling off the travelers at the prospect of homecoming. Sano and Yahiko had gone out for a night on the town, leaving Kenshin the responsibility of guarding Soujiro. But he did not mind at all, rather grateful for the chance to hopefully 'talk' with the younger swordsman. Fate found the two in their quarters at the police station, each packing up their respective belongings. There was a heavy silence in the air, until.

"Himura-san?"

Kenshin looked up, surprised at the younger man as he had not spoken freely at the whole trip.

"Hai?"

Soujiro opened his mouth to say something, but the words seemed to catch in his throat. His jaw slowly closed, a far-away look in his eyes.

"That woman...Kamiya-san."

Kenshin's eyebrows jumped at the mention of Kaoru, watching intently as Soujiro turned to him.

"When...when did you know you loved her?"

'What is he asking this for?' Kenshin pondered, though the expression did not reach his face. Instead of protruding to ask, Kenshin turned his eyes away, a peaceful demeanor forming about him.

"Well, I believe I was always in love with her, ever since the moment we met. The way her smile was so contagious, and the sound of her voice would always twitch my ears. Her energy was unlike anything I had ever seen in a woman, making her so much different, more noticeable. I so admired the way she could perform her kata with the same grace she possessed when she walked in her kimono through the streets, as a lady."

Kenshin turned to see Soujiro staring intently at him, like a child listening to their favorite bedtime story. He took another breath before continuing.

"But I think it wasn't until I had to leave her for Kyoto did I realize how much I loved her. Saying goodbye was so difficult as I embraced her, my mind and body not wanting to leave this beautiful breaking soul behind. And as I turned from her, the tears cascading down her face made my heart shatter. That moment, I realized she held my beating heart in her gentle, tiny hands."

His violet orbs were then hidden by the thin skin of his eyelids, relishing in the memories he had with his beloved Kaoru. She may not love him, but that would never stop his growing feelings for her. Even being in her presence filled him with a warm glow, though the light she produced could never be a romantic loving one.

"I see..."

Kenshin turned to see Soujiro returning to his packing, surprised at the resigned, almost disappointed way in which the Tenken had spoken. 'Just what is going through his head?' Kenshin wondered.

"Why you wish to know, Soujiro-san?" Kenshin could not help his overwhelming curiosity. He watched with intent eyes as Soujiro stopped his movements and became lost in his thoughts. The Tenken had a faraway look in his eyes, full of regret. He put the clothes in his hands down and walked to the window, his orbs staring out to the night, but not truly seeing it.

"I was once like you Himura-san, wandering throughout the country seeking an answer to my questions of truth. I wandered for many years and had helped many people, but was no closer to finding my answer then when I had started. And then...about a year or so ago...I was staying in a town and I met a woman.

"She completely took my breath away, but not just by her grace and beauty. I was shocked by the way which she trusted me, with such sincerity. I had saved her from a gang of bandits who wanted way with her, and she welcomed me into her home after. At first I was reluctant, because I did not wish to stay long in the village. But I had no where else to rest, so I took up her offering."

Kenshin watched as Soujiro told his tale, startled by the way his eyes would glimmer when he spoke of this mystery woman. But then a small smile drew across his lips as he thought...it was the same look he possessed when he spoke of his Kaoru.

"So I had stayed there the night, and a few nights after. I found out her name was Saija, and she was the only daughter of a deceased general from the war. Her mother had passed away a few years ago as well, but she had refused to marry a man to take care of her and would only wed for love.

"And for a reason I couldn't understand, I found myself telling her about me. It was a relief to share some of my secrets with someone, and the look in her eyes just told me I could trust her. In fact, when I had finished my story, she embraced me and told me she was so sorry for everything that had happened. I couldn't comprehend why she would allow a killer in her home, and when I asked her this, she told me I wasn't a killer anymore and the present was all that mattered."

Soujiro turned to face Kenshin, his gaze aloof with a cross between joy and sorrow.

"Did I love her...I think yes. But I was a fool."

"I left her. I told her I wished to continue my journey to seek the truth. Saija cried when I left, and I promised her I would come visit soon. But as I walked away from her, I could not stand the thought that I had let all those tears come. It took me many sleepless nights in the forest to realize what I had done. But by the time I came to my senses and went back to her...I was too late.

"The bandits I had saved her from had returned, wanting their revenge on me. But when they found out I was gone, they took it out on Saija instead."

Soujiro's voice had gone thick with malice, his fist clenching and unclenching repeatedly. Kenshin could feel the growing in his ki, and almost wished to take a step back, but held his ground.

"I saw them kill her. I had arrived just in time to see her bound with a knife to her throat. The fools taunted me, dared me to attack before they killed her. But I couldn't move, the risk of her killed too great. Eventually, they became bored of me, and ransacked the place. Saija was still held by the leader, a great ugly brute, and as they finished, they killed her before my eyes.

"Her blood was everywhere, like it could swallow me up whole in its nightmare. The bandits left while I held her, her blood pouring over me. She could barely speak, her throat choked by the spreading blood. But I could see I smile on her face because of me, and she had said so quietly, 'you came back'.

"Those were her last words...and my greatest regret was that I never told her how I felt."

Kenshin was speechless by Soujiro's tale. The poor man...struck with so many times in his life by grief. There was no wonder in Kenshin's mind why he had taken up killing again. The mere thought of Kaoru being murdered was enough to drive him over the edge as well.

"After I buried her, I sought out the vermin who killed my Saija. They were staying in this city, Hokadate. I was so blinded by my rage that I did not realize what I had done. I went to each of their homes and murdered their families in front of them, just as they had done to me. And then...I ripped them apart piece by piece. But I was not the same man I had been in Kyoto, lacking the mental planning to make a quick getaway...and I was captured...leading us to where we are now, Himura-san."

Soujiro stared at him, just stared long and hard, as though seeking the answer in the red-head swordsman. Kenshin did not know what to say...what do you say to a man who has lost his woman and had killed for her?

"I'm going to be killed, ne Himura-san? The government does not understand love...they do not understand anything but greed and power. But my deed is done, and I will accept my fate. However..."

"I have one thing to ask of you, Kenshin."

Kenshin was taken back as Soujiro called him by his first name. The Tenken's eyes were so fiecre, so alive with fire that it sent a shock through his body as Soujiro stared him down.

"Fight me, one last time. I do not know what to believe anymore. Your motto of 'strongest protect the weak' certainly did not work for me. So I want to see one last time what your truth really is about...and then maybe my soul can die more peaceful. Fight me with your sword, Himura...it is my last request."

Kenshin could not deny him...yes, they would duel one last time. And most likely, the loser would meet their fate. But as Kenshin accepted the challenge, he could not deny the thought in the back of his mind.

This time...he was not so sure he could win.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kaoru watched in horror as the inn she had been staying at crumbled to the ground in a pile of jagged flames and ashen wood. The few paper shouji doors that had lasted this long were now burning rapidly in the fire, the only part of the building still slightly recognizable being the scattered shingles of the roof. Billowing clouds of smoke rose over the once-proud inn, its scent perfuming the ever-clouding night sky._

_The sight was much like that of every building in the small village, each house either ripped to shreds or burned slowly to the ground. It was terror, it was fear._

_It was completely unexpected._

_The mass of youkai had poured in by the hundreds, each individual creature more deadly and disturbing then the last. No one knew where they had come from, no one knew why. And no one had been given any type of warning to prevent the destruction. _

_Kaoru had smelled demon in the air mere minutes before they had struck. Her defensive instincts had immediately kicked in and she rushed outside just as the horde of youkai poured into the center of the small town. The civilians could be seen running hopelessly from their ruined homes, fear rolling off them in waves. The sound of breaking glass and the groans of toppling wood intermingled with the screams._

_And now Kaoru's heartstrings tore at the feeling of death everywhere. The building she watched burn down had not been completely evacuated, the smell of burning flesh taunting her senses. There were bodies loitering the ground, fresh blood spilling into the mud and creating a vomiting mixture, the mangled corpses being slashed at by claws and fangs of the rouge youkai._

_She could feel her hands clenching, claws digging into the calloused skin of her palms. A savage growl reverberated from the back of her throat, muffled by the grating of her teeth._

_Why? Damn it, WHY?!_

_The rage was snaking through her blood at the blind massacre of these demons, the hanyou in her screaming to do something, anything. And before there was a moment to think, her kodachis were drawn and she was flying through the air towards her nearest prey._

_The first victim of her blade was a large midnight blue demon, its two horned heads splattered with human blood. Kaoru grabbed it by its flicking tail, whipping it face-first to the ground. Jumping, she landed on its shoulders and viciously embedded her two short swords into the necks. A loud inhuman screamed pierced the night as Kaoru twisted her blades and pulled them out by the side, effectively severing half the flesh. Demon blood flew over her hands, arms and most of her torso, but Kaoru did not care. The satisfaction she felt at killing the creature was enormous. The youkai's heads lolled over lifelessly as Kaoru walked away from the body, seeking out a new challenge._

_She killed without mercy, blood pouring over her clothes and making them nearly unrecognizable. After she had lost count of how many she had killed, Kaoru began to notice the demons had lost interest in terrorizing the village and found a new target._

_Her._

_In minutes Kaoru was surrounded, her vision filled with glistening fangs and blood tainted limbs. The youkai came at her by the dozen, her task becoming near impossible. Kaoru could feel claws tearing at her skin, blood leaking out from a fresh cut across her back. She gasped in pain, her eyes watering and making it futile to see the pointed talons aiming at her face._

_Kaoru choked back a cry when the two twin nails sliced over the tender skin of her cheek. Her momentarily raised her hand to press against the wounds, blood beginning to seep out. But her pause in battle was a foolish mistake, as the feel of something hard crashed against the back of her skull. She was knocked to the ground, face in the dirt as her head swum. Her ears vaguely picked up the victorious cry amongst the youkai as they closed in on her, part of her mind registering Kaoru's doomed fate, while another part could just barely hear out a sudden burst of words._

"_IRON REVERSE SOUL STEALER!"_

_And as Kaoru raised her unfocused eyes, she met the sight of at least four, no five, demons being ripped apart in one slash. Tainted youkai blood sprayed everywhere, the other demons turning to see when the new commotion was._

_They were greeted with a set of golden eyes._

"_So all you pitiful bastards find it fun to pick on a single woman eh? Well why don't you play with me now?"_

_Kaoru's mind was near passing out but she could still see that her savior wore a red hakama and gi, his mass of silver hair swaying as he moved gracefully through the air, a ridiculously large sword being drawn from his sheath. A set of white dog ears adorned his head, the fluffiness of them seemingly too innocent for his predatory actions. His movements were smooth, precise and above all, dangerous. The way he swung was amazing for its coordination, even though it seemed he performed no sword style Kaoru was familiar with._

_As demon after demon fell to his sword, Kaoru could have sworn his eyes met hers, in an almost...soft way. His orbs were liquid gold, dancing like flames as he fought, but almost a warm honey amber when his gaze was gentle. A grace of a smile reached his face, almost reassuring that he would make sure she got out of this alive._

_And even when her mind had lost the battle to remain conscious and darkness crept over, her body still in a pool of blood, she found that..._

_She trusted him._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kaoru's eyelids fluttered open, the memories of the past washing over her. She had been dozing, the tranquility of the evening a sweet lullaby to her senses. The warmth pressing against her back did nothing to keep her awake, and as she blinked her lids open and shut, a ray of fading sunlight caught in her pupil and flashed Kaoru to consciousness.

They had been lying in the God Tree for most of the day, the afternoon hours fast becoming a blur. From their view upon the topmost branches, Kaoru and Inuyasha watched the setting sun vanquish under the approaching dusk. They had talked of many things, past memories and the years they had spent apart. But now, the hanyou were content with the companionable silence that had settled. He lay against the tree with her back pressed up against his chest. Their legs straddled the branch below while his shoulder cradled her head. Both savored the warmth they felt from the other, having gone so long without it.

A few moments later, Inuyasha could feel her neck shift to find a more comfortable position. His golden orbs drifted down to her relaxed face, a look of tenderness crossing over his features.

"Hey, you awake?" he asked, nudging her head.

Her lids fluttered again and she looked up to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I was."

He chucked softly at her saucy remark.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Kaoru-chan."

"And neither have you, Inuyasha-KUN." She replied with a laugh. "You're still the same little doggy boy pining after Kagome."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but Kaoru had got him to blush again. There was no denying what she said. Kaoru had been his best friend for so long that was impossible to fool her.

"You know Inu, I don't get why you can't tell her. Kagome is just waiting for you to come out and say it!"

"Hey, I'm working on it!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. He looked so much like a little boy with his arms crossed and that adorable look on his face when he wanted to be left alone. A wicked grin passed over Kaoru's face.

"I think you're scaaaaared", she teased, tugging on one of his fluffy ears.

"What?! Scared?! I'm not scared of anything, especially Kagome!" Inuyasha let out a 'feh' and pointed his nose up in the air.

"Ok then. If you're not such a scaredy-cat, then you'll have no trouble going up to Kagome and telling her how you feel as soon as we get back. Will you Inuyasha-kun?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course not, there is no problem for ME!" Inuyasha looked at her triumphantly but was thrown back when he realized what he just said. Kaoru's face showed victory as she laid down on the branch with her hands behind her head.

"Good, I'll be waiting to see it tonight."

Inuyasha gulped audibly. So that had been her intentions all along and he had fallen so easily into her trap. And now tonight...if he didn't keep his word...well he didn't want to think about what Kaoru would do. He sighed once and rested against the tree again, both annoyed and glad that his Kaoru-chan had never truly changed.

"So now that you've wormed that out of me, I think I deserve a little payback." Kaoru raised her head at Inuyasha's comment. His eyes bore into hers, as thought seeking her inner thoughts. She wondered what he wanted to know about. Kaoru hoped he wouldn't ask about...

"Tell me more about this 'Kenshin' guy."

Damn.

Kaoru had already told Inuyasha about her friends in the Meji Era, but had only touched briefly on Kenshin, something the dog hanyou had noticed. And now her discomfort showed in her ki, this obviously not being an open topic.

"Ummm...he's nice and stuff...and he is a great swordsman...and..."

"And you like him don't you?"

Kaoru looked up with shock in her eyes, a guilty blush spreading rapidly over her complexion. She watched as Inuyasha's face turned from relaxed to oddly smug.

"It's written all over your face Kaoru-chan. And you don't want to talk about him cause you're embarrassed...I can tell, I'm not as stupid as most people think." He laughed openly at her reaction, a vein ticking in Kaoru's temple at his mockery.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Her words only served to fuel his laughter as she looked away.

"I will have to meet this guy, who can apparently render you speechless with only a thought", Inuyasha chuckled. "You think he'd teach me how to?"

Kaoru frowned and threw a loose twig at the laughing dog-boy and jumped down from the tree. The sunset had just disappeared over the horizon, and it was not wise to stay out this late. Inuyasha was at her side a moment later, rubbing the spot where she had thrown the stick at him. The two walked back though the forest with occasional silence and occasional bickering, much like they always had.

Soon the smell of instant-ramen reached their noses and Inuyasha was gone in a flash. Kaoru could only shake her head at her friend and follow. When she reached the hut they had settled at, Kaoru sat down around the fire and took a dish of the noodles from Kagome. The conversation was centered on Naraku and the shards, but Kaoru was paying no attention. Her mind was focused on what Inuyasha had said...about Kenshin.

'Is it really that obvious how I feel about him? Does he know?'

Kaoru shook her head, trying to get the red-headed samurai out of her head. But it was near impossible and her thoughts kept wandering back to him.

"Kaoru...Kaoru-chan?"

The voice shook Kaoru out of her stupor and she looked up to see Sango staring at her.

"Um, we're going to go to bed now", Sango said, motioning to the waiting Miroku and Shippou. Kagome and Inuyasha were scooping up the last bits of ramen into their bowls, Inuyasha clearly avoiding Kagome's gaze. A grin crept over Kaoru's face again as she nodded and joined the others for bed. Before she left though, Kaoru met Inuyasha's gaze and motioned to where Kagome was sitting. The dog-demon looked nervous, but nodded.

Once Kaoru was in the hut, she made sure Sango and Miroku had settled into their futons before poking her head out the door again. Her blue eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha help Kagome to her feet, only to pull her suddenly to his chest. A gasp emitted from the young woman as he whispered something, and then caught her lips with his. It only to a few seconds for Kagome to respond and as the kiss grew heated, Kaoru decided it was best to leave the couple to themselves.

She settled onto her futon, sighing at the wonderful feel of the cushions beneath her. Slowly, he hand reached up to touch the scars on her face, marveled by all that had happened since she woke up that one morning. But even in all the beauty she had found in this era, Kaoru still could not help but wonder...

'Where are you Kenshin?'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kinda a long chapter...hope I didn't bore anyone. I think this should clear up any remaining theories about an Inu/Kao relationship.

Leave some reviews.

Sephiress


	9. Chapter8 Resting of a Soul

Here I am posting faster then I thought, but then again, who's complaining. Not much to say, except say hello to my first beta-reader, Alea Seikou! I like what she's done for me so far and I can see good things coming from her help. So show some love to her!

Reviewer Responses at the bottom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Don't Let Go by Sephiress

Chapter 8) Resting of a Soul

The forest had reached an almost unnatural silence, the sounds of rustling foliage and scurrying woods creatures vacant at the moment. There was a hanging smell of burnt coal in the air, carried across the treetops from the nearby train station. The tree branches were subject to change as their leaves were losing the emerald color of the summer. The plants were transforming into the golden oranges and crimsons of autumn, colors that nearly hid the flaming hair of a man who stood in the clearing.

Kenshin watched the young samurai before him warily. His violet eyes drinking in the small movements Soujiro made as he unsheathed a katana that had obviously not been in recent use. The way he drew the blade, however, showed no signs of rusted skill.

"Are you sure you do not want to flip the blade of your sakabatou, Himura-san?" Soujiro asked for the third time.

The Tenken had suggested the idea to Kenshin as the train had come to its first stop on the trip home. Both swordsmen had agreed that as soon as they reached a suitable location, they would dual the farthest away from civilians as possible. The forest near the village was an ideal spot, as none of the villagers wandered along its paths.

There would have been two sets of brown eyes watching the men stand each other off. Sano and Yahiko had point-blank refused to stay in the town while Kenshin put his life on the line. But Kenshin made it vividly clear that the more bystanders watching; the more difficult it would be for him to focus. So after a long debate involving screams, hair-pulling, and hitokiri glares, Sano and Yahiko had given in to Kenshin's Battousai eyes and stayed at the inn.

"Hai, I am quite sure Seta-san." His voice was cold and distant, Kenshin's face wiping itself of emotion as he pulled his own sword out of its sheath. Soujiro's eyes narrowed at Kenshin's response. Why would he not turn his blade? Soujiro was no pushover, and Himura was no fool.

"Very well. Shall we begin?"

"Hai, but first I have one thing to say."

Soujiro raised his eyebrows.

"No matter the outcome of this match, Seta-san, there will never be any doubt in my soul that the strong protect the weak. I do not know what your heart tells you, but the message Makoto Shishio built in you is not only wrong, but morally evil. To go through life feeding off the weak to grow in power is something that this world should never be subjected to."

Kenshin watched the play of emotions over Soujiro's face at his words. His blue eyes were slightly clearer then before, but still held the uncertainty Kenshin had seen in their previous battles.

"In truth, Himura-san, I do not know what to believe anymore. I know that the way of Shishio-sama was a failure, however, the way you taught me did not succeed any more then his."

Kenshin nodded his head and drew his sword up into a defensive stance.

"Then I hope this match will help us both understand what to believe in." Kenshin said with a hint of determination in his voice. Soujiro nodded and settled into a stance as well. And with those words said, the entire aspect of the duel changed. It was not a battle of opponents, but a learning experience of morals.

"I hope you're ready, Kenshin."

"That I am, Soujiro."

As soon as the quiet reply escaped Kenshin's lips, Soujiro vanished in a flash of faded blue. 'He's faster then before.' Kenshin thought quickly as he sensed out the younger man's battle ki. In the blink of an eye, he jumped to the right just as a strike as fast as lightning came down where his head would have been.

Kenshin parried attack after attack Soujiro threw at him. He was still so drained, so mentally exhausted from that day when his soul had been ripped from him, making it difficult for Kenshin to launch an attack of his own.

"Why do you just defend Himura?! Fight me with all your strength!"

Kenshin winced at the harshness in Soujiro's tone. It was like when he was a boy and he and Hiko would spar. His master had always taunted him, saying he wasn't trying hard enough. It had been an uphill battle then, and it was an uphill battle now. Kenshin sprung up from the ground as Soujiro launched an attack at his feet. The Tenken's eyes widened at the miss and he near lost his balance at the force of his swing. But it was too late. Kenshin was already soaring down at him with the grace of an eagle, a cry issuing from his mouth.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Tsui San!"

Kenshin came down upon his opponent with the force of thunder, certain he had hit home. But as the dust from his attack cleared, he saw Soujiro standing beneath him, his katana pressing up again Kenshin's own in a block position. A triumphant graced Soujiro's features before he twisted the angle of his blade and slashed across, sending Kenshin flying through the air and landing roughly to the dirt.

Kenshin gasped as a pain shot through his body at the impact. He lifted himself up by the strength of his arms, cursing himself at the slowness he had displayed in the attack. It was no wonder Soujiro defended himself so fluidly. Kami, had he really become that weak?

"Why won't you fight me seriously Himura-san? Am I that unworthy to you?" Kenshin could hear the Tenken's light footsteps approaching, a slow pace that gave him time to recover from the blow. He rose to his feet and turned to see Soujiro watching him, his sword down and unprepared.

A mistake on Soujiro's part.

Kenshin took advantage of his opponent's unfocused state and sheathed his blade, only to rush forward with his infamous 'God-like' speed.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kan San Isimuji!"

Kenshin's body became a blur, his sakabatou cresting a giant circular arc as he spun around and launched an attack directed at Soujiro's chest. He felt his sword hit flesh and turned to see Soujiro flying backwards, his heels digging into the ground to bring him to a halt. The younger swordsman collapsed down to one knee, his breath labored. The cloth of his gi was torn across and revealed a red welt caused by the dull edge of the sakabatou.

For a moment, Kenshin could not help but feel regret for striking down Soujiro. But then the Tenken's head rose to meet Kenshin's gaze. Soujiro's eyes were alight with blue fire, a passion erupting from the combination of the desire for vengeance and the thrill of the sword.

"I suppose it's time to get serious, ne Himura? You've stopped playing games, as shall I."

Kenshin felt a gash of fear slice through him. Did he really have yet to experience Soujiro's full strength? And more importantly, could he handle whatever the Tenken had in store for him?

He watched with anticipation as Soujiro's foot began to tap the ground again in the now-familiar preparation for the Shicuchi. Kenshin crouched low, his blade ready. And then the blue-eyed samurai disappeared, the fallen leaves picking up in the wind he left behind.

Kenshin felt out for his opponent and turned around to feel the ki behind him. He could see flashes of Soujiro's body weaving left and right, his blade being drawn. But which was it? Left, right, left, right...

Left!

Soujiro's katana came up in an impossible speed towards Kenshin's left side, the red-head just barely having enough time to raise his sword and block off the attack. The shock waves from the clashing metal sent Kenshin rushing back, his heels causing friction against the dirt to slow him down. He looked up to see Soujiro near-flying up to him again, but this time it was too late to determine which side.

The cold bite of steel hit Kenshin's left side right near the pelvis bone. A monstrous cry wrenched itself from his throat. His body instinctively jumped away from the pain-causing object, only to crumple in a heap some fifteen feet away.

Kenshin's breathing was intensely heavy, his fresh wound gushing out blood onto the whiteness of his hakama. His hand reached to cover the gash, the metallic smell and of his own fluids making the rurouni nearly wretch.

He watched again as Soujiro approached him, the emotions reflected in his eyes that of vengeance...and as the same time...regret?

"Himura-san...Kenshin...I don't believe that you are the type of person that would give up their life so easily. In fact, you are the least like that of anyone I've ever met. So why won't you pick up your sword and use your full strength?" Kenshin stared up at him with a sliver of shame in his orbs, but Soujiro held the gaze.

"You told me you had found something to live for, ne Kenshin? Something that had captivated your mind and heart, something that you were completely unwilling to let go. Do you still want that thing, that person you love with all your heart. Do you Himura Kenshin?"

'Kaoru...'

A set of laughing blue eyes flashed over Kenshin's mental vision, their midnight depths spilling with all the light and brilliance Kenshin had dreamed of. Perfect alabaster skin glowing with sweat from kendo training taunted his mind.

A soul shining with love and light and everything that was right in the world.

Was he ready to give that up? WOULD he give it up?

Never.

And as Soujiro's watched, Kenshin could feel the ki of the breaking warrior in him suddenly grow and grow until the mass of spirit energy exploded into something too powerful for words. Kenshin's violet eyes took on an unearthly gleam, fed by all the emotions bottled up for so long in his ripped heart. A spout of energy spread all the way to his fingertips as they clutched his sakabatou with greater strength.

Flashes of gold adorned his irises.

Soujiro watched as his opponent rose to his feet, the winds picking up as though they were summoned by magic. 'Amazing...' he thought as Kenshin's eyes met his own. The red-head's appearance spoke of a new challenge, silently asking if Soujiro would still fight him, this time will everything he had. And Soujiro inclined his head, answering the silent question, a suppressed smile nearly peaking over the mask on his face.

Again the blades began to clash. Only this time it was fiercer, and in a way, more personal. The mental side of the battle had been tipped to outweigh the physical, having the spirit of the men fight harsher then swords ever could.

But after a length of time, Kenshin could feel a steady trickle of exhaustion seep into him. It would seem he was not the same hitokiri he used to be. Soujiro was younger, and compared to the younger samurai, Kenshin was a tired old man.

His sakabatou came swinging from every direction, the accuracy of each swing startling. But Soujiro was faster, and each of Kenshin's swings was blocked by the Tenken's katana. The frustration mounted and Kenshin could not help but let loose a particularly strong swing. It was blocked and Kenshin nearly lost his balance in the recoil. So the rurouni did the only thing he could, which was to jump up and away off the one foot he stood on.

As he sailed though the air, Kenshin watched as Soujiro readied himself for his next attack. So, before Kenshin touched ground, he sheathed his blade in preparation for the one attack that had helped him before against Soujiro.

The Amakaka Ryu No Hirameki.

He landed on the ground quiet as death, and the moment his foot touched, the warriors sprang towards each other. The moment the two careened towards each other was stretched for an eternity. Kenshin's amethyst orbs stared into Soujiro's faded blues, each watching the play of emotion reflected over the others.

And in the exact millisecond before the swordsmen met, Kenshin could see something flicker over the Tenken's features. It was something indescribable, and something Kenshin could not understand.

It was the face of surrender. But at the same time...there was peace.

Happiness in death.

Joy in defeat.

The dull edge of Kenshin's sword met with the flesh of his opponent's side, resulting in a sickening crunch. And due to the sudden force and acceleration, Soujiro was sent flying across the ground until his back slammed against the trunk of a large tree. The katana in his hand dropped none too gracefully and landed on the soft earth. Soujiro's body slid against the rough bark of the tree, falling in a heap on the forest floor.

His blue eyes were wide and his mouth open in silent scream of agony. And Kenshin stared into his face, a sense of numbness settling over his brain. He watched with glazed eyes as a trickle of blood dripped from the cavity of Soujiro's mouth and down over his skin. His breathing came in short pants and more blood dripped out.

Blood...more blood.

It was the sight of the red liquid that made Kenshin rush to him with horror in his mind. He knelt before the young man and looked with remorse upon the face that had once been filled with hate, now seeming so young and innocent.

'Kami, what have I done?' Kenshin thought, his brain reeling.

His hands came up to hold Soujiro's cheeks, a sad smile drifting over the handsome man.

"Ke-Kenshin, you were r-right..."

Kenshin blinked.

"Y-you were right about everythin'. The strong were meant to protect the weak, and...and more importantly, those they loved. I-I could see in it your eyes...when I talked about Kamiya-san. You fought for her, di-didn't you...Kenshin?"

Soujiro's stuttering and failing words broke Kenshin's heart and he could feel tears threatening to spill over as he nodded to the younger man.

"Soujiro...you're going to be okay. We'll get you back to the village and to a doctor. You're going to be fine, my friend, you'll be fine..." Kenshin tried to tell his sudden friend, and himself, that it was going to be fine, but just who was he fooling? Soujiro was coughing up more and more blood each moment, and by now there were tears streaming down Kenshin's face.

'God, why did I have to hit him so hard! He was still so young, so much to live for! Dammit, Himura!' Kenshin thought as he mentally berated himself.

Soujiro closed his eyes and allowed a shadow of a smile to let itself known. But when he looked again into Kenshin's distraught face, he could only shake his head.

"No, no Kenshin. I'm dying...it's over. It's been over for a long time, I j-just didn't want to admit it...I-I was too angry. But Kenshin, you- you were right. And please don't give up on protecting those you love. No matter what...that's all that will ever matter in life."

With shaking fingers, Soujiro Seta took Kenshin Himura's hands into his own and led them to the fallen katana at his side. He placed Kenshin's palms over the hilt, and when he grasped them, Soujiro brought them back to his chest.

Fearful violet eyes alight with tears looked into tired blues.

"Finish me now Kenshin... Please, I hurt and I have had enough of this life. Please my friend, my brother...let me rest now." One of Soujiro's hands glided down over the smooth metal blade until it was at the tip, and he positioned the point right over where his very heart would be. The other hand grasped Kenshin's wrists and weakly tugged on them. His eyes begged with Kenshin's, who was breaking at the request. But he could not deny his friend the peace he would find in death.

Blue eyes closed one last time and a whispered 'Arigatou' could be heard as Kenshin pushed the blade forward in one clean swipe. The steel stabbed clear through Soujiro's heart, but no sign of pain reached his face. There was only a ghost of a smile as the beat of the heart slowed and slowed until it stopped. Kenshin could feel the warmth of his friend's blood seeping everywhere, but his eyes would not leave the look of serenity on his dying face. Slowly his hands fell from the hilt of the katana and reached to pull Soujiro's lifeless body towards his own.

He embraced his now-dead brother, not wanting to look at the death he had caused anymore. The moisture from Kenshin's eyes fell freely and tortured sounds escaped his throat. He rocked Soujiro's body as he would a child as he openly wept.

The smile still remained on Soujiro's face...and the memory of it haunted Kenshin long into the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AHHH! Don't kill me! I really, honestly and truly did NOT want to kill off Soujiro, but I had to! I love the little guy, but it was for the sake of Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. It might not be clear exactly why as of now, but eventually you all will see why I made this move. So put down your weapons and send me a review!

Reviewer Responses:

I went back and wrote a note to everyone who ever reviewed me, so if I missed anyone, I am really sorry.

**Brandy** **aka** **PhoenixAngelbns**: Hey chica! I was so glad to see you among my reviews. But then again, who else is always online encouraging me to get over the evil curse of writer's block? Thanks for all the support you've given me babe, and I am WAITING for that new chapter of your RK/SM crossover. Anyway, I hope that you're still having fun with flag squad, thank God volleyball is almost over. No more 4 hour practices and more time for writing! Weeee! LOL, love ya girl and see ya online!

**Ewunia: **Thanks for letting me know that my story wasn't too confusing. That's always been one of my biggest concerns. And I hope your still reading. Arigatou.

**Fds**: So glad you liked it and I hope you're still reading! Thank you!

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **I love your name! And I hope you are still enjoying the story. There will be more Inu parts in the future...including some wolf appearances wink Thanks for staying with me since the beginning!

**JodiBetz:** I hope I haven't lost your attention my friend. Thanks for reviewing and I hope to see more of you soon!

**Alea Seikou: **Hey Alea! You cannot imagine how glad I am that you offered to be my beta. You have always been one of those people that I write for. I love everything you say about my stories and the reviews are just wonderfully insightful! I hope that we have a good future working together. Hope to hear from you very soon, perhaps on Yahoo! Messenger. Love ya!

**Swimmer-onewithwater: **Tom Tom Tom, I know you're still out there and knowing you and your habits, you probably come take a look at this every now and then. The Inu fic we were doing together is still there if you ever want to finish it. But either way, thanks for coming and checking my work out. In fact, if it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have ever even gotten into anime or fanfiction. I owe you so much Tommy, and you will always be one of my absolute best friends. Don't forget to call me sometime, even if it's just for a bikeride. Love you, my friend and I do miss you.

**Sara:** Hey girl! I hope you have seen the new chapters out. I always love your cough persuasive reviews! Thanks!

**Katrina-kins**: Kat!!! Where have you been! I miss you! Me, you and Sandie chan gotta get together soon and go hunt out Ricther. Mwahahaha!

**Starfire**: Are you still here Star? I hope you are. Starfire...hmm...Teen Titan fan? I love that show! But thanks for reviewing girl and I hope I hear from you again!

**Daemon: **Cool name! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you read the new chapters!

**Wolf Sapphire: **Oh I love Inu and RK crossovers too! I could always see Kaoru as having a connection with the Inu-gumi somewhere down the line. Thanks for reviewing Wolf, and I love sapphires too! They're my birthstone! LOL

**animeloveer11368: **This update was faster, ne? I was so happy with myself! Thanks for reviewing, animelover, and I hope you still like the story!

**Khaos Angel: **I think I did write this just for you babe! Must be those psychotic powers of mine...wooo...O.O I hope you are still adoring the story, and thanks for those reviews.

**Moonmage**: Heya moon! I am so glad to see you're still reading and reviewing. I love to hear your reviews, and I hope that you still find this interesting. Thanks!

**Cant Tell U!: **LOL, can't tell me, eh? Well we will see about that now won't we. Hehehe...hope you're still out there and reading! Hope to hear form you and thanks for the reviewing!

**Kanzen Ne Tsuki: **Linda...I am absolutely thrilled that you are still here reading my blab. You have no idea how deep everything you say to me goes. I don't know where I would be without all the help you've given me, fanfiction related and otherwise. It is a relief to know that there is someone I can go to with my fears. And just to let you know, things at home are getting better. Thank you for lifting me up my friend, my pseudo mum. I hope everything is good on your side! Love you always.

**Sandiechan: **Hey bff!!!! I have no idea if you're still even reading this, but I wanted to put you in just in case. We should get together with Kat and Rach and all the other SJN girls and Case ppl and have a party real soon! Maybe for winter formal...I hope Amber still isn't grounded then, LOL. Anywayz, ttyl girlie! Love ya my sister!

**Rei:** Hey! So sorry about not getting to you on those Battousai pics! It completely slipped my mind! If you're still interested, you can drop me an email Otherwise, I hope you're still interested in this fic! Thanks for the reviews!

**ElvenArcher89**: My my Zachary, you do have a way with words. LOL. What ever happened to Roses, Swords, and Sleepless Nights?!?!? You should finish it, there was so much potential! Anyway, w/e and lets go do something with Katie and Chucifer soon. See ya and thanks!

**dragonslayer780:** Wow, dragons sure are getting popular eh Slayer? I hope you like that the chapters are getting a wee bit longer. Thanks for reviewing this and I hope I see you around.

**Misstress0:** Oh wow, I was so happy to see you still among my reviews! I hope the story is still in your favorites. It really flattered me! Thanks friend and I hope you come back!

**Jupiter's Light: **That name is so awesome! It reminds me of the sailor scouts...like Sailor Jupiter. LOL, oh and thanks for staying with me so long, you were one of the first people to review chapter 7 and I was so happy! Arigatou!

**Raven's Double**: Oh I don't know whether to be happy or sad that my work put all those emotions in you. I was so flattered that you said that and I hope that you're still coming around to look at this once and awhile! Thanks so much Rav, and I love Teen Titans! Raven is my favorite character! LOL

**The Soultaker: **Author genius?? WOW! You really made me blush and grin with that one Soultaker. I really don't want to disappoint you now! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kakarlena**: I hope your laptop is doing better hun. And it makes me so happy knowing that you consider my fics good enough to be the last thing you can do online. I am always glad to see you in my reviews, thanks so much!

**Sango Hinoki**: Ah, so sorry about the evil cliffies. If you think these are bad, you should check out the ones on my other story, Chained. They are downright nasty! And I'm not sure if Ill do a citrus yet. It's been rolling around in my mind, but I'd be so nervous about attempting my first one. Thanks for all the support and I'll try to update faster!

**Niki: **Oh I hope you're not discouraged about the lack of k/k. But believe me, there will be PLENTY of romantic goodness to come in the future. grins Thanks for the reviews!

**DaydreamingKotori**: Did you like how Kaoru acted towards her dreams? I really hoped that it would turn out okay, and it did! But there will be a lot of rough roads ahead. Thanks for reading Kotori!

**Angel**: LOL, I still remember our "hate-kikyo" discussions over email. Grrr, damn dead biotch. LOL Did you like the Inu-Kag relationship advance in the last chapter? I hope so. Send me an email again anytime and we can blab about Inuyasha again! Arigatou my friend!

... Nice name, LOL. And don't worry, all of the secrets will be revealed soon enough! Thanks for

reviewing!

**Dfjfhjdghj**: Well I hope the last chapter cleared up your 'Past Lovers' theory. LOL, but actually, it was my intention to make you guys fell like maybe they were...and then throw a curveball in, me being the evil writer I am. Mwhahahah...LOL Thanks for the reviews!

**Lucy loo: **AHHH!!! Put down the pointy objects!!!! AHHH! Lol, thanks for looking at this, and their relationship is kinda brother and sister, but more along the lines of best friends. But close enough, girlie-kins.

**Reignashii**: You can stop being so horrified hun! It's already Inu-Kag so no worries! LOL, hope you're still here reading and thanks for the reviews!

**Spawn of Satan**: LOL, I love the way you word thing Spawn, and I hope you're lovin the new chapters. I fear that if you don't those red and green stripes may come back, LOL.

**InuChick333: **Can't say anything about Lemons yet, but I know for sure there will be some definite lime action in the distant future. Just gotta take it one milestone at a time, ya know? And yes Kenshin will follow her with lots of surprises on the way. Hope to hear from you again InuChick and thanks for the reviews.

**FangsOfTheDragon**: Hey babe, late reviews are ALWAYS good reviews. Let's me know people are getting into it even after it's started. So no worries. And I love hearing form you so I looking out for all your comments. Thanks Fang!

**Lildevilangel**: Do you still want me to email you with new chapters? It's no prob if so. Just lemme know girl. Thanks for the reviews and don't worry about Inu-Kao cuz that is long gone! LOL

**Dragoninuyokai**: AH! You wouldn't hack into my name now would you? scared look LOL, well at least we got the Inu-Kao problem squared away. Hope you like the new chapters and thanks so much for reviewing!

**Kiyonekage: **Grrr, I hate school. I should burn the God-forsaken building down. But gladly I was able to post this due to my...dad da da dum, new LAPTOP!!! Yay!!!!

**Inu kitty**: 8 Reviews in one day from you! You're awesome kitty!!! Thanks so much and I hope you like this new chapter! Love ya, Sephiress.

**Rurouni Inu:** Now if you killed me then there would be no chance for ken/kao now would there, LOL. Glad you're liking it so far and I'm happy to see new faces. Thanks for the reviews Rurouni Inu.

**magpye82: **Oh I really hope this story isn't forgotten. I would be so sad. But I defiantly am going to finish this one, and I hope you're still around to see it. Thanks for the review!

**Doctor Kiba**: One of the best? Really? Thanks so much Doc and thanks for the reviews. I love Inu and RK, so putting them together seemed ideal. Hope to see you around!!

Wow, that took a while to type. Hope I got everyone. **cracks knuckles**

Alrighty then, drop me a review and arigatou!!!

Sephiress


End file.
